I had a girl I loved named Sakura
by Misus11
Summary: Naruto ve pasar los años y como estos le cobran factura, no solo a él, sino también a sus seres queridos. Su vida no es lo que quiere, le hacia falta alguien... Sakura, así que en una noche, embriagado por los recuerdos, decide confesarle sus antiguos sentimientos a su mejor amiga, quien con solo corresponderle, pone su mundo de cabeza...
1. Prologo

Holi gracuias por pasarse... perdon los problemas anteriores de edición, la hisotria esta basada en "love, rosie" :D

Naruto no me pertenece, es parte de Masashi Kishimoto y s grupo de animación ...

-.-.-.-.

Eran las tres de la mañana, llevaba dando vueltas en su cama desde que amablemente se había ofrecido a dormir a la bebita, deambulaba con bolsas bajo sus azules ojos, las cuales atribuía no sólo a las noches desde nació su segunda hija, sino también a sus lágrimas y noches de arrepentimiento, y es que no podía evitar sentir que todo esto no era más que un sueño o una mala broma ¿desde hacía cuanto estaba viviendo esta mentira? Él no amaba a su esposa, sus hijos ... No eran suyos, algo faltaba en ellos ... Unos ojos verdes o un cabello rosa... Quizás, pero no, esa no era su realidad y se lamentaba cada día... Cada segundo y de cada bendita noche, porque había cambiado de parecer... Porque se había acobardado en el momento equivocado...él más que nadie merecía a Sakura, ¿por qué la vida cruel le jugaba esas cartas cuando el no había hecho más que bailar al son de su tango?

Se sentía traicionado por el destino... Por sus propias decisiones... Y ahora a unas casas de allí, en un barrio poco decenté se encontraba su amadisima mujer, la única que había puesto su supuesto mundo perfecto de cabeza al admitir que también lo amo en algún momento... Aquella mujer que solía ser su mejor amiga y que ahora, si el destino hubiese sido compasivo con él, estaría en su cama, durmiendo en su regazo, en sus musculosos brazos, en lugar de una cama vacía y fría... Era él quién se sentía responsable por ello...

Él había tomado la decisión equivocada y ahora todo estaba construido sobre cimientos de mentira, dolor, engaño y apariencias ¿Cuándo se derrumbaría aquella torre tan inestable que era su vida?

Decidió que era mejor salir de la cama, con ese tronar de madera, no lograría más que despertar a Hinata y eso era lo que menos quería, no soportaría tener que mentirle de nuevo, ella no era tonta... Sabía perfectamente que desde pequeños, ella no era su primera opción ... Nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería... Sobre Sakura no había nadie en el corazón de Naruto, aunque sólo fuesen amigos, si alguna de las dos se quebrará un pie, la primera en ser atendida sería la peli rosa, y eso lo sabía cualquier persona con más de dos dedos de frente en la aldea

Y es que ella tenía un título que la Hyuga no... Ella era la mejor amiga del hokage, la amiga íntima y sin duda su mano derecha

Tomó una botella de sake, esa noche se emborracharía en nombre de Sakura, de la soledad a la que ambos habían decidido embarcarse por tontos

Un trago amargo y salado bajo por su garganta mientras que recordaba la noche en que le confesó a su mejor amiga que alguna vez sintió algo por ella...  
Estaban solos en la oficina principal, ella hablando de problemas en el hospital y lo dificil de ser una madre de una hija ajena, una mujer preciosa y valiosa debido a su poderoso corazón y valentía, y de pronto lo noto, lo que pareció ser una cana en los cabellos rosas, pestañeo un par de veces y efectivamente, era una cana , un cabello blanco que sin duda no sería el único, en el dulce rosa que tanto deseo tocar hacia años... Y fue como si sus ojos vieran a su mejor amiga por primera vez en años, sus hermosos ojos ahora llevaban bolsas negras permanentes, como si estuvieran tatuadas en su piel blanca y aterciopelada, en la misma, había ciertas líneas de expresión, Dios mío, ¿cuando habían atacado así los años? Se miró a sí mismo, con un anillo al dedo y con sus manos cansadas, las mismas bolsas negras cubrían sus ojos azules y podía sentir su pelo un poco menos sedoso... Y fue como si su infancia lo golpeara en el pecho... Diciéndole que algo no andaba bien...

Miro la hora esa noche que se encontraba con su mejor amiga y ya daban más de media noche, hacia seis horas que debía estar en casa, pero el tiempo con Sakura era más valioso, o eso pensaba, ya que entre todo esto de ser padres, no tenían mucho tiempo de reunirse y por alguna extraña razón Hinata procuraba no pasar mucho tiempo en compañía de la peli rosa... Quizás en ese entonces no lo entendía tan bien como en el presente; pero es que su esposa tiene el don de detectar los verdaderos sentimientos, y había algo en esos sentimientos que no le agradaba para nada a ella...así que el tiempo juntos como los mejores amigos que eran, era más valioso que el oro...

Entrada la noche y con el edificio en silencio, el hokage miro entre risas a su mejor amiga... Una segunda vez y sin más soltó un... "Siempre me gustaste demasiado... ¿Lo sabes?..." Su momento de valentía había llegado, tarde, como siempre, pero había llegado... La sonrisa interrumpió la cara sorprendida de Sakura, quien con las mejillas rosas, cuan si fuera una niña, le brillaron los ojos, era un alivio que por fin escuchara esas palabras de su mejor amiga

"Tu también me gustaste..." Dios maldijera esas palabras y la mirada tierna que le siguió, pues sólo eso basto para que todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía por su mejor amiga, renacieran vividos directo en su corazón... Sintió los años, sintió la ira, el dolor y esa sensación de incomodidad cuando has hecho algo malo...culpa...

No dudo en segundo de las palabras de Sakura, quien ahora con los ojos verdes más vivos que nunca, parecía querer descifrarle el alma...

"Es más ...creo que te llegue a amar, Sakura... " Ahondo el Rubio, en sus sentimientos y en la intimidad de aquella noche.

"Y yo a ti, Naruto..." La tensión, el latido de su corazón, todo... Quería sentirlo todo cada uno de los segundo de declaración y amor perdidos, cada momento que dejo escapar...

Se dio un silencio extraño entre ambos, nadie tenía que decir nada, absolutamente nada, era obvio y doloroso, pero a la vez aliviaba un dolor que ambos habían tenido guardado por temor, por fin había salido a la luz. Intentó calmar su corazón ... Y busco alivio en los labios de la peli rosa, quien con un extraño dolor negó el beso.

Y así empezaba aquella historia, de como ella quería negar lo inevitable y él buscaba la felicidad

-.-.-.

dejen review prfavor :D un saludo.


	2. Contar hasta 10

Hola a todos :D gracias por seguir la historia y por darle fav o seguirla, significa cantidades para mi :)... espero que les guste lo que viene les aseguro que hay un poquito para rato... quiero sea lo mas realista posible.

renuncio a los créditos de creación de los personajes de Naruto, pues pertencen principalmente a Masashi Kishimoto.

-.-.-.-.-.

La dejo en paz esa semana , pues el más que nadie sabía que cuando la peli rosa se sentía aturdida por una realidad, se escapaba del mundo, ese mismo tiempo le sirvió para el meditar sus sentimientos, fueron esas noches en las que empezó a mentirle a su esposa, acerca de sus sentimientos y acerca de su descuido. "Mucho trabajo", era siempre la excusa que se venía a la mente del rubio cuando tenía que explicar el porqué había puesto el pañal al revés o porque había salido sin camiseta...

Cuando firmaba los papeles correspondientes y a su lado no quedaba nadie más que Shikamaru, eran los peores momentos de la tarde, pues sus sentimientos afloraban y le hacían cuestionarse entre sonoros suspiros si se había equivocado aquella noche que decidió dejar a su mejor amiga en el olvido o si quizás se había equivocado la noche en la que decidió recordarla.

-Naruto... Es la cuarta vez del día que suspiras de aquella manera...- su consejero y amigo más leal, lo observo con detenimiento.  
-no es nada Shikamaru...- mintió por décima vez en la tarde.  
-¿pasa algo con Hinata?- sintió una terrible sensación en la espina dorsal...la gente pensaba y con justa razón que su mal de amores era Hinata... ¿cuando había cambiado todo aquello, años antes, la gente preguntaba en primer lugar por algún problema con Sakura...?  
-...- se negó a emitir respuesta.  
Pero como si el destino se empeñará en pasarle una mala jugaba, unos leves golpes anunciaron el fin de la conversación.

-Pase...- se escucho la voz del primer consejero.  
Con una bata blanca que hacia un juego espectacular con el cabello rosa y ojos verdes de la doctora, se abrió pasó en el salón, unos ojos esquivos se fijaron en la mesa del Hokage, sólo para despues fijarse en Shikamaru.  
-¡buenas tardes, Sakura!- anunció con entusiasmo reprimido el peli negro, ¿quien mejor para sacarle información al Hokage que su mejora amiga?.  
\- hola Shikamaru...traigo conmigo unos papeles de la directora del hospital, necesitamos una autorización para los presupuestos de las nuevas camillas pediátricas, últimamente urgencias esta repleto de niños y hemos tenido muchos problemas con los camillas para adultos, ya han habido varios casos en los cuales hemos tenido que intervenir a un paciente que se cayó o así... - los ojos verdes esquivaban la inquisitiva mirada del rubio, quien más allá de prestar atención a la historia de los niños accidentados en urgencias, detallaba cada una de las acciones de la doctora Haruno, el mismo movimiento de brazos de siempre, la misma posición de caderas y pies, uno mesa adelantado para hacer ver sus caderas un poco más ladeada... Y por tanto denotar aún más sus curvas, un efecto de seducción cuando quería algo, la misma sonrisa inocente, pero sus ojos otra vez evadiendolo.

\- Siendo tu la directora del ala este, me sorprende que tengas que venir hasta aquí para esto, puede venir cualquier secretaria o así ...es una irresponsabilidad sacarte de tu puesto- la voz de Shikamaru sonaba un poco incrédula ante la falta de lógica de la acción  
\- no... No lo es porque el ala este está fluyendo de manera tranquila, no se han presentado complicaciones ya en una semana, Ino se ha encargado de suplir mi puesto en caso de una complicación, ha sido más una estrategia de marketing por parte de la directora principal, sabe que el hokage, según ella, no me puede decir a mi que no...- estas últimas palabras... Fueron el eco de una verdad a conocida por todos los allí presentes, una verdad que ahogaba en culpa...

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el Nara quien levanto los hombros y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.  
-claramente ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar- soltó de manera inocente antes de cerrar la puerta, si tan sólo supiera.

La observo inquieta, moviendo los dedos sobre la mesa en un patrón que no podría descifrar, el mismo guardo sus ojos, como un adolescente, ¿por qué le habían dado tanta importancia a un simple beso? No era nada del otro mundo, eran adultos maduros y podía seguir siendo amigos, o al menos eso creería cualquiera, pero no…. Estaba el factor que en sus corazones sabían que algo no andaba bien…

-Sakura... si quieres déjame la petición allí.. La firmare… tras evaluarla…-la tensión tan grande en la habitación, crecía con cada segundo.

-Naruto… yo lo siento, de verdad.. siento-

-Ya está bien... por favor Sakura, somos adultos, no quiero tener que oírlo… algo quedo bastante claro aquella noche, y no es necesario que lo repitas- los ojos verdes de la doctora, por primera vez se fijaron en él, estaban nublados, él más que nadie había visto aquellas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas, pero jamás se imaginó que alguna vez esas traicioneras podrían ser por culpa suya.

\- puedes irte ahora mismo…-Un leve golpe de realidad le mostró lo que hacia, descargaba sus frustraciones en ella, en aquella mujer a quien ahora amaba más que a nadie, y es que siempre la había amado y el destino jamás le había dejado ser feliz con ella y ahora era tarde… y su mundo estaba de cabeza.

-espera un segundo, Naruto, me importa muy poco si eres el Hokage o que… pero me vas a dar unos segundos en nombre de nuestra amistad para hablar… ¡no seas un completo egoísta!-

-¿egoísta… yo… Sakura-chan?- sabía que había tocado una fibra del corazón del rubio, lo conocía perfectamente, pues hacia años no la llamaba de esa manera.

-SÍ EGOISTA- dijo en una voz más alta, pues esta temblaba y de escaparse en forma de susurro lo más seguro es que lloraría.- EGOISTA PORQUE SOLO PIENSAS EN LO QUE TU CREES SABER, EN LO QUE TU PIENSAS QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA LOS DEMÁS Y TE ENCIERRAS Y SOLO VEZ LO QUE QUIERES VER… TERCO Y EGOISTA, NARUTO…- sus lágrimas ahora salían, le importaba poco quien la escuchase, sentía que se ahogaba y que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento..

Ella tenía tanta razón muy a su pesar... tenia razón, era culpa suya y solo suya que todo esto estuviese pasando, ÉL no había luchado por ella, ÉL se había rendido, ÉL se había casado, ÉL había tenido un hijo, ÉL se había mentido, todo porque era lo que las personas esperaban que él hiciera.

-…-

-ASÍ QUE ESCUCHAME… NADIE EN ABSOLUTO NADIE… TE DA DERECHO A PONER MI MUNDO DE CABEZA, NARUTO UZUMAKI… NADIE… NO PUEDES VENIR BESARME Y SIMPLEMENTE BORRAR EL TIEMPO QUE TE HE ESPERADO… UN BESO A ESTAS ALTURAS DEL JUEGO NO CAMBIA NADA…¿ ME ENTENDISTE?- entre lágrimas podía leer su rostro, Sakura… ella estaba igual de perdida que él, ahora más que nunca.

-…-no pudo más que guardar silencio en aquel momento, mientras ella se aproximaba peligrosamente, sabia que no lo golpearía, no era una comedia lo que vivían ahora, eran sus corazones rompiéndose de una manera tan escandalosa, eran las palabras que tanto se habian guardado y tanto dolor y tanto amor a la vez… que aun así los hacia sentir vivos.

-ASÍ QUE SI ME DISCULPAS TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER- un paso atrás y ella ya salía por la puerta principal…sabia que si no la detenía corría el riesgo de no volverla a ver nunca, más que para actividades de trabajo…pero sus piernas y su voz se quedaron quietas y pasivas… mientras el mismo se planteaba otra pregunta ¿ Y...qué derecho tenia ella?

Sus manos fueron directo a sus cabellos rubios, sintiendo su argolla de matrimonio girar entre su dedo, la miro confuso y fue una señal… no, no … si Sakura estaba igual de confundida que él, aun tenia una oportunidad.

¿Hinata?¿Bolt?¿Hyuga?¿? A LA MIERDA TODO… era su momento de ser realmente feliz y sabia quien podía solucionarlo… firmó el papel de la autorización, si podía ayudar a unas cuantas personas en el camino a su felicidad, no le molestaba en los mas mínimo… unas cuantas llamadas y un poco de influencia bastaron para asegurarle una cita con Sakura Haruno, esa noche en su despacho. Era su turno hablar y seria esa noche en la cual se jugaría todo por el todo… esa noche se aseguraría de hacerle entender todo lo que en su corazón había a su mejor amiga.

La vió entrar por su puerta aquella tarde cuando no habia nadie más en el despacho, estaba hermosa, aún con sus ojos hinchados y su maquillaje corrido, se veia tan débil y a la vez tan fuerte... sin duda ella sufría lo mismo que él y era la duda del "qué hubiese pasado si", lo que los carcomía ahora... era una crisis de no verse feliz en la vida... por eso tenía que abrazarla y besarla aquella noche.

La invitó a sentarse, le entrego el papel que tanto pedía la directora del hospital, a quien el mismo había llamado para ponerle la condición de que sólo firmaria si iba la peli rosa por el papel, pues sólo ella era de su confianza, como para entregarle no solo la autorización, si no también un dinero extra para la reforma del ala este. Así confirmo que sería la directora del hospital quien llamará a Sakura, haciendo imposible negarse.

\- y aquel papel azul, es el ingreso bancario que debes llevar a los albañiles de la constructora para la ampliación...- decia una voz alegre del Hokage.

\- ya basta, Naruto, ¿ qué planeas?- tan astuta, tan ella... la miró profundamente, sus ojos verdes le respondían con fuego en ellos.

-estoy asegurando un mejor futuro a tu ala del hospital...- respondió haciendose el inocente.

\- Naruto... ambos sabemos que estas intentando algo más... porfavor para... eres un hombre casado y tienes un lindo niño con Hinata...-

\- ...-

-...-

-Sakura-chan...- sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar su nombre de forma cariñosa, como cuando eran jóvenes, con el mismo cariño y amor que siempre le habia tenido.

\- No... Naruto, no me llames así y menos con esa voz.- los ojos verdes se desviaron a sus manos, donde una alianza adornaba lo palido de sus dedos, jamás le habia sido infiel a Sasuke, a pesar de sus constantes viajes, a pesar de que él tenia una hija por fuera de su matrimonio a quien ella gustosa habia aceptado cuidar, a pesar de tantas cosas, siempre habia perdonado a Sasuke, porque desde que habia asistido a la boda de Naruto, habia aceptado su destino, aunque eso condenara su felicidad. Ahora esa voz y esos ojos, intentaban apelar a lo más profundo de su corazón, donde la duda y las constantes ganas de ser feliz, se ocultaban.

\- Sakura. Chan.- enfatizó el Hokage - Es tu turno de escucharme, Sakura-chan, no estoy listo para dejarte a ir una vez más. Es injusto que pienses que eres la única cuyo mundo esta de cabeza... Sakura-chan, si esta de cabeza es porque nunca estuvo bien, ¿qué sientes por mi, Sakura-chan? Dime por un segundo... sin pensar en los demás, sin ser plenamente desinteresada, piensa egoistamente... ¿Qué sientes?- enfatizaba su nombre, enfantizaba las palabras; esperó una respuesta mientras buscaba la mano pálida de su mejor amiga, cuando la encontró, para su sorpresa esta recibió el tibio tacto de él con agrado, como si eso fuera lo único que pudiese sanarla.

-Naruto...yo... no lo sé- Sus ojos verdes, se fijaron una vez más en sus ojos azules.-Sólo... olvídalo- cortó de inmediato al ver la mirada azul impaciente obre sus labios.

-¿que ibas a decir?- preguntó con un poco de violencia.

-no sé que iba a decir...- contesto la oji verde al a defensiva.

\- oye.. te suena lo que traemos tu y yo, Sakura-chan...- La doctora lo miro profundamente antes de asentir. - pues es terrible, me sube y me baja, me siento violento, cortado e incomodo...-la voz del Hokage se volvio tensa, esta vez lo escucharia ella a él.

-eres tu quien me ha mandado a llamar...- respondió en son de protesta, intentando defenderse de la falsa acusacion de incomodidad.

\- para ser la más inteligente de la aldea... eres algo retrasada, Sakura-chan.- aunque la joven levanto la mirada ofendida por el insulto, los ojos serios del hokage la mandaron a callar cualquier protesta que sus labios podian articular. Naruto prosiguió mientras se levantaba del asiento, dejando libre su manos- te he mandado a llamar porque quiero estar contigo y quiero que me escuches, asi de sencillo, cuando te gusta alguien te apetece estar con ella independientemente de lo que ella sienta o no sienta...como al parecer es el caso.- Los pasos incoherentes del oji azul, sesaron para enfrentar su mirada de nuevo. Por su parte la doctora escondia su rostro, intentando asimilar toda la información que sentía que provenía del corazón del rubio.

-Lo he sentido...- dijo por fin tras una larga espera.

-¿qué?- preguntó el hombre, quien la miraba confundido, pues no sabía a que se refería.

\- cuando me besaste aquella noche ...- continuo, sin mirarle.

-¿qué sentiste...?- la invitó a seguir.

-me sentí viva...- sus perfectos ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas, pero con una firmeza que era digna de ella, se atrevieron a mirarlo una vez más, queriendo trasmitirle la verdad de sus palabras. Un momento de silencio se hizo entre ellos, mientras una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en los labios de Naruto.

-Sakura-chan... ahora voy a besarte...- sentenció, mientras la miraba profundamente.

\- no puedes... no debes, Naruto...-las lagrimas bajaron por el pálido rostro.

-no no no... no puedes decirme algo así y luego no esperar que no te bese... contaré hasta 10 y vas a tener que detenerme si no quieres...-inició una cuenta mientras caminaba en dirección a la mujer más preciosa para él, caminaba de manera lenta, brindándole la opción de si en algún momento Sakura quería retirarse, lo hiciera con total libertad y con base a eso el tomaría su decision final.

-Diez...- susurró Naruto, cuando por fin había alcanzado los labios de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Fue un beso tierno al inicio, pero luego el amor y la pasión que sentían el uno por le otro, tomaba aún mas cartas en el asunto.

Nadie sabe, que hubiese pasado si los golpes en la puerta de entrada al despacho, los hubiese interrumpido. Se separaron con una mirada que expresaba la culpa y a la vez el descanso de por fin decirse de cierta forma lo que sentían.

-Pasé...- mando a llamar a quien estuviese del lado de la otra puerta.

-Buenas noches Hokage-Sama, siento interrumpirle, pero tenemos noticias de los anbus que vigilan la frontera...- un soldado Jounnin de confianza los observó y fue ese momento en el cual cayó de nuevo a la realidad.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya... muchas gracias, Naruto.- y fue como si nunca hubiese pasado esa escena, pues en cuestión de segundos, ella ya no estaba allí.

Y así fue, una guerra, no de proporciones mayores, de pocas semanas y con una solución pertinente, sin bajas por parte de Konoha, se llevó un poco de su realidad, dejando de lado, como siempre, a sus sentimiento, dejando sin solución una vez más aquella historia que iniciaba.

-.-.-.-.-

me he basado en una escena de una novela de mi infancia, si la conocen vana a ver... que parte en especifico jajajaja.

Muchas gracias por leer y por su apoyo :)

Disfruten y feliz día


	3. 3 de abril

Holi! a los seguidores muchas gracias por ponerme en sus favoritos :D hasta ahora espero les este gustando la historia todo es un recuerdo de Naruto... quien recuerden esta en su casa cuidando a su segunda hija, toda la historia que recuerda inicia con el nacimiento de Bolt... lo que hace bastante interesante saber que ha pasado hasta la actualidad y en eso se basara la historia...

aclarado un poco... continuemos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron semanas que ocuparon por completo su tiempo, por lo que a duras penas pudo ver a su amadisima mujer, a quien hacia visitas fortuitas con las escusas de tener demasiado trabajo y el tener que supervisar la inversión en el área pediátrica por la cual él mismo había visitas cortas, donde se hacia el entendido con los constructores y las enfermeras, mientras la directora del ala Este casualmente debía acompañar por petición exclusiva del Hokage.

Con aquellas razones nadie, ni siquiera Hinata, podría oponerse; lo que nadie sabia es que tras las puertas de la oficina de Sakura, algo más que una simple conversación se llevaba a cabo. Hasta ahora la conciencia se iba a dormir, una vez cruzado el marco de la puerta, pues cada vez que eso pasaba, Naruto se encargaba de besar esos labios como si fuera lo único para lo cual había nacido y la pelirrosa gustosa devolvía las atenciones; eran besos cargados de pasión y amor... podía recordar lo felices que eran con solo estar allí, dando cortos besos en el rostro pálido y rojizo de la mujer más preciosa de su universo, recordaba lo feliz que era al verla trabajar por unos segundos, cuando eran interrumpidos por una pequeña emergencia o una decision importante.

Recordaba adorarla... apreciarla, en aquellos momentos en los cuales con pasión vívida en sus ojos esmeraldados, curaba a uno que otro niño que veía en la calle...

Ella ponía la luna ante sus pies... y él simplemente podría admirar... y callar.

Se encargaron de inventar un lenguaje que solo los dos entendieran, como una mirada, un leve signo de las manos, hasta un pequeño roce, que les dejara entre ver lo mucho que se querían decir. Eran tiempos dorados, felices y pocos cargados de sentimientos negativos, pues ninguno de los dos podía dudar cuanto se amaban... aunque no se lo habían dicho... todo aquel amorío no había llegado a más de simples besos y toqueteos indecentes... Hinata no sospechaba nada, es más estaba más feliz que nunca al ver como Bolt crecía y tenia a su padre, todo era como lo había planeado según ella.

Eso si... las noches en las cuales llegaba a casa, después de un día en la revisión de la obra del hospital, se aseguraba de no besar a Hinata, no por la culpa que sentía al estarle escondiendo algo tan importante, si no por la culpa que sentía si besaba a Hinata en lugar de Sakura... era un pensamiento terriblemente oscuro y cínico... pero él quería a Sakura allí... no la Hyuga y contra eso no podía oponerse.

Una sonrisa amarga se formo en su rostro cuando se pregunto en que punto las cosas habían cambiado hasta volverse lo que eran en el presente. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz de aquella manera, creando su propio universo como en el pasado? ¿por qué ahora les tocaba conformarse con aquella verdad tan dolorosa?

Su primera pregunta pudo responderse con una fecha, solo una fecha, 3 de abril... y aunque recordaba con un amor profundo aquella fecha, sabia que había sido su punto de quiebre.

Ese día había quedado con Sakura de ir a supervisar la obra; pero algo había pasado, justo al momento antes de salir hacia su encuentro amoroso, el cual esperaba con anhelo, su puerta se abrió dejando ver a su esposa con un niño rubio en brazos.

-¡Naruto-Kun tienes que ver esto!- Hinata brillaba de la emoción.

-Hi...Hinata...-

-¡Bolt ya camina!-podía sentir una gran emoción recorriendo su cuerpo, era un orgullo como padre sentir que tu hijo podía ahora levantarse y caminar, por lo que se puso en pie de manera alegre para abrazar a su hijo.

\- ¿es verdad eso, Bolt? ¿quieres enseñarle a papá cómo caminas?- una amplia sonrisa se había reflejado en el rostro del bebé y en el suyo propio.

La tarde se le fue en eso, alegría familiar, claro que por la mente se le pasaba la hermosa pelirosa esperándolo, pero no halla la manera o la forma de hacerle entender a Hinata que después de 3 horas era algo normal ver a su hijo caminar, que de ahora en adelante lo haría toda su vida y no sería un espectáculo, además el mundo pareció ponerse en su contra, justo cuando había logrado hacer que Hinata lo esperase en casa, tanto su hermana Hanabi como otros familiares Hyuga aparecieron en la puerta, viendo al único que carecía de Byakugan caminar en sus dos piecitos; lo que llevo a una celebración de mayores proporciones y prácticamente el Hoage tuvo que dejar de lado en su mente cualquier deseo de ver a su amante para acompañar a la familia de su esposa a comer y celebrar.

Había dejado a Shikamaru a cargo, y salio al comienzo de caída la tarde, acompañado de su esposa y su pequeño hijo quien dormía en los brazos de Hinata. Estaba bastante callado, pensando en una manera de disculparse con la doctora, quien sabia debía estar enojada con él... era la tercera vez en el mes en la cual había tenido que cambiar los planes a ultima hora, fuera por trabajo o fuera por sus labores matrimoniales.

Pero como si el pensarla la hubiese invocado, al girar la esquina la vio... al parecer le habían dejado libre más pronto de lo normal y como él bien sabia no tenia ronda nocturna los martes, por lo que era propicio encontrarla allí.

-¡Sakura-san!- la llamo alegre la pelinegra quien acompañaba de la mano a Naruto.

Pudo verla, pudo analizar como cada fibra de su corazón se rompía... al igual que el suyo propio...

-Hina..ta, Naruto, que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí...- Disimulo una sonrisa que engaño perfectamente a la pelinegra.

-Lo sé, no solemos salir mucho, pero estamos celebrando los primeros pasos de Bolt- la sonrisa antes fingida de la chica ahora era una sonrisa verdaderamente tierna, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el bebe quien abría sus ojitos azules para estudiar a la pelirosa. Sonrió de vuelta.

-¡vaya eres un pequeño genio, eh?- le dijo la doctora con una voz suave y tierna al recién despertado niño.

-esto es muy extraño...- la pelinegra miro asombrada a su hijo.- Nunca se despierta tan buen humor...- pudo ver como el pequeño extendía sus brazos hacia la pelirrosa, quien gustosa acepto tomarlo en brazos.

-Él sabe quién es bueno con los niños, tiene un sexto sentido...- dijo por fin el Hokage.

Una risita se escapo de los labios de su esposa, quién reclamaba con un brazo a su hijo. Solo que este estaba fascinado con el cabello de color extraño de Sakura, lo tomaba en sus manitos, lo observaba para luego tocar otro mechón.

-Es un lindo bebé, Hinata, Naruto... mis más sinceras felicitaciones.- otra vez los ojos verdes esmeraldados esquivos, otra vez se negaba a enfrentarlo... si no miraba sus ojos jamás podría leerla.

-Gracias, Sakura-san... ahora si nos disculpas nuestra familia esta esperando en el restaurante.-

-Si... entiendo yo... debo volver al hospital, tengo ronda de noche- sonrió falsamente a medida que simplemente se giraba y huía. Una gran mentira para huir de esa situación.

Fue en ese momento que sabia que había herido de una manera casi irremediable al amor de su vida y quiso acabar con todo allí, pero no podía, tenia un guión, responsabilidades y era padre... sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, de rabia, de impotencia. El resto de la tarde y principios de la noche se la pasó increíblemente callado, pensando en la forma de compensar o terminar todo con Sakura una vez por todas...

Se excuso con Hinata tras acompañarla a casa, la verdad y ella podía constatarlo es que había dejado demasiado trabajo que requería de soluciones prácticamente inmediatas y ella no tenia porque quejarse, pues había cumplido con la cena y el haberle dejado más de medio día en su despacho. No hubo mucho más que decir, se aseguro de que su esposa se dormiría tranquila y de que no hubiese nadie más en su despacho para poder tener una coartada excelente de sus acciones.

Y se dispuso en ir a la casa de la pelirrosa... tendría que arreglar todo aquello de alguna manera o terminarlo...

Entro por la ventana de su cuarto, afortunadamente era un día de primavera algo tibio, por lo que Sakura habría dejado la ventana de su cuarto abierta y así fue como la encontró.

Pero cuando entró todo fue incomodo, pues dentro de su monologo no cabía la opción de que ella estuviese despierta, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar abrazada a su chaqueta de cuando eran adolescentes, la cual había logrado recuperar de un viejo closet y que le había dado de regalo.

Y así fue, entre lágrimas le dedico una mirada llena de odio y dolor a su vez.

-Sakura-chan- La vio levantarse, se seco las lágrimas y lo enfrento.

-Sabes que no quiero verte aquí... vete Naruto- se lo dijo de frente sin que su voz temblara, pero sus ojos no hacian si no decirle que se quedara.-Que te vayas o haré un escándalo-

-Calmate, Sakura-chan- le pidió.-Por favor hablemos...-

-¿hablar de qué, Naruto?¡ Tienes un hijo precioso esperándote en casa, una esposa que te ama! ¿Qué demonios puedo ofrecerte yo? ¡LO QUE VIVIMOS NO ES REAL NARUTO! ¡ES SOLO UN SUEÑO Y ES HORA DE DESPERTAR!- ¿estaba terminando con él?... el azul intenso de su mirada se clavo en los ojos verdes más hermosos de su existencia.

-¿qué no lo entiendes?... Esto es lo que debía pasar desde un inicio Sakura-chan... todo este amor que compartimos, todo esto es real... ¿ o es que estuviste besándote con un fantasma todo este tiempo?... Sakura-chan, sé que la culpa te esta matando, pero entiende que...- pero antes de seguir con su discurso la chicha emitió una sonrisa burlona y rompió en llanto esta vez sin tener que reprimirlo.

-No llores... por favor Sakura-chan...- tuvo el reflejo de querer acunarla en sus brazos, pero se detuvo, no supo bien porque.- yo no quiero causarte dolor, Sakura-chan... entiendo que no quieras seguir con esto porque sientas culpa.- Una vez más esa sonrisa burlona, pero sus ojos verdes lo observaron con tanta angustia.

-Sakura...chan dime algo...-

-... yo no siento culpa...- logró articular - soy un monstruo por no sentir que destrozo una familia... pero no es eso lo que me esta matando Naruto... una parte de mi corazón sabe que esto esta mal, que debo cortar esto de raiz... pero- se detuvo.

-pero... jamás habíamos sido tan felices ¿cierto?- termino su frase y la pelirrosa se abrazo a si misma con más fuerza que nunca; mientras asentía.

-...el verte hoy con Hinata, con tu hijo, me hizo sentir toda clase de sentimientos... pero culpa jamás fue una opción... Naruto ¿que estamos haciendo?-

-ser felices, mi Sakura-chan...-

-yo no puedo hacerte feliz, Naruto- fue su turno de sonreír de manera burlona, lo que causo que ella lo mirara con enfado.

-Ya lo has hecho... - acuno su rostro pálido entre sus manos, había tenido el tacto de deshacerse de su argolla antes de entrar a la casa de la mujer que realmente amaba.- eres mi felicidad, eres la única que me vuelve débil... debo confesarte, que venia con la idea de terminar lo nuestro, pues pensaba que era lo correcto para ti, pero veo en tus ojos que no es así y a ¿a quien engaño?... no hay nada en mi vida que me de la felicidad que tu me das... ambos sabemos lo complicado que ha sido todo esto... pero también sabemos que así debió ser todo en un principio, que tomamos decisiones terribles que ahora queremos reparar... Sakura-chan... debes saber algo- hizo una nueva pausa para besar levemente sus labios.- puedo dejarte ir si eso es lo que realmente quieres, ya te he perdido una vez, creo ser capaz de hacerlo una vez más... pero la verdad es que no quiero, quiero demostrarte así sea esta única manera, que no hay NADA y NADIE... que me haga tan feliz como tu, que me derrumbe como tu y al mismo tiempo me dé el amor que tu me das... Sakura-chan, tienes que ser sincera contigo misma, y decirme lo que de verdad quieres, lo que deseas con tu corazón y te juro que te dejare en paz si es lo que tu corazón realmente quiere...-

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron aún más de lagrimas, pudo leer sus ojos llenos de dolor, el amor que ella sentía por él; pero nada jamás lo prepararía para lo que estaría a punto de escuchar.

-Yo...Te amo, Naruto.-

Fueron segundos, que parecieron años, miro una vez más a la mujer que alguna vez habia mentido con esas mismas palabras, deshaciéndose en llanto por admitir la verdad, se abrazaba con fuerza y ¿cómo no? habia logrado sacar todo lo que habia estado reprimiendo esa tarde y sus mismo ojos se empeñaron.

alzó su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos... mientras se acercaba por un contacto entre sus labios, jamás olvidaría ese beso, pues entre ese pequeño beso lleno de amor y otro cargado de pasión, dejo escapar un - "yo tambien te amo, Sakura-chan"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Matenme por dejarlo allí pero ya si quedaba demasiado extenso si pongo lo que quiero que le siga ;)

jajajaja

dejen review


	4. Te amo lo sé

Hola a todos!

creo que es hora de actualizar, me disculpo por tardar tnto, es que en vida real estudio medicina veterinaria y eso acapara todo mi tiempo, ademas he estado en el hospital y muy enferma, por lo que la inspiración no ataca y es muy dificil... aunque ya sé como ir encaminando la historia y espero que les guste. Debo admitir que esta historia no ha sido muy popular, pero igual aprecio cada review y cada follow o visita :) así que el solo leerlo, lo agradezco :D

reservo los derechos de autor sobre Naruto serie o manga, a sus respectivos creadores... ( AUNQUE SEAN UNOS VENDIDOS :) )

Adevertencia: un poco de smut/ lemon ... ( es mi primera vez escribiendo algo así)

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los labios de ambos seguían tocándose, cuando la mente de Naruto comenzó a captar lo que sucedía, si continuaba de esa manera no podría detenerse y no quería obligarla a a tomar una decisión, si ella quería, le daría todo su amor esa noche, si no, él esperaría.

Tomó algo de valor y entre un beso y otro, se aventuró a decir sus sentimientos.

-Sakura-chan... tu sabes... que si no nos detenemos, esto no se quedará aquí.-su voz se escucho mucho mas grave de lo normal, le faltaba el aire que ella le brindaba cada vez que lo besaba.

Sakura bajó la mirada unos segundos, era ir demasiado lejos si dejaba que se quedará y aunque su corazón le decía que no era así, sentía que lo perdería si se negaba... fue un debate que tardo aproximadamente un minuto en resolver, quería sentir a Naruto toda la noche, besándolo y entregándole cada parte de sí... pero era ir lejos, era traicionar completamente a Sasuke y a Hinata.

La oji verde tomo unos pasos atrás, y miro a Naruto directamente a los ojos, para que la leyera.

-Entiendo... - exclamó Naruto en un leve suspiro de resignación. Los ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas una vez más, sentía que lo perdía y a diferencia de él, ella no podría soportar pensar en dejarlo ir una vez más de su vida, peor por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de la noche y del tiempo de amantes había pensado en el daño a terceros si esto alguna vez salia a la luz.

Naruto tenia el corazón destrozado porque a diferencia de la medica, él quería demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella y prolongar aún más el sueño que había vivido todos esos meses, quería demostrarle a ella que era real todo aquello que sentía y que no se trataba de una simple aventura, él la amaba más que cualquier hombre podría hacerlo en un futuro o pudo hacerlo en algún pasado. Aún así era un caballero y la amaba de verdad, como para obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera, por lo que intento alejarse, no se quedaría allí simplemente besándola, queriendo algo más.

-Naruto...yo no sé que hacer- Un leve suspiro de angustia salio de los labios de Sakura quien ahora lo tomaba tiernamente por el cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, intentando esconderse del mundo en su pecho.

-no te preocupes, uno de los dos tiene que tomar la decisión y veo que para ti es muy difícil, así que te dejare tranquila esta noche.- el rubio poso sus manos sobre las caderas de la pálida mujer y la atrajo hacia sí en un leve y tierno abrazo de consolación. Sintió el olor de su cuerpo, de su cabello, pudo recordar el tiempo en el cual solía tenerlo largo, sólo para que Sasuke se interesara en ella, la verdad es que no hubo duda en el momento que la vio por primera vez con el pelo corto, que era la mujer más hermosa y fuerte que jamás hubiese conocido. La atrajo una vez más hacia si... y como si fuese lo último que haría en su vida, le transmitió todo su amor en un peso cariñoso sobre su frente.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pues con ese simple acto, hizo que Sakura dejara atrás cualquier duda y atrajo rápidamente los labios del rubio hacia los suyos. Naruto aceptó el beso de la misma manera intensa. A medida de que sentía su propia respiración se intensificaba y sus manos buscaban el cuerpo de la pelirroja bajo sus ropas.

La tomo por la cintura a medida que con torpeza la dirigía hacia la cama, podía sentir la necesidad en ese beso, el cual se intensifico cuando sus lenguas chocaron una contra la otra, se sentía tan bien, tan real, tan perfecto... como si así tuviese que ser siempre.

Se sentaron al borde de la cama, con las dos esbeltas piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, quien la observaba directamente a los ojos a la luz de la luna que entraba por el cuarto , que contrastaba con su corto cabello rosa, Dios... ¿ cómo podía ser tan preciosa?... ¿ por qué su esposo no podía verla a través de sus ojos y quedarse a cuidarla y amarla? él se la merecía más que Sasuke... por más egoísta que eso sonase.

Ella le sonrió coqueta y con una habilidad para reconocer el punto débil del chico, le dedicó una sesión de besos en el cuello, que solo podían enloquecerlo, una larga descarga electrica subía y bajaba por su espalda, cada vez que el aliento cálido de la medica se acercaba a milímetros de su cuello; sus propias manos se encargaron de hacerle entender lo que sentía a la pelirrosa, mientras que ella lo besaba, el intentaba deshacerse de la ropa de la mujer que estaba sentada en su regazo.

Se deshizo de la camisa roja que llevaba puesta, del cinturón y de los pantalones cortos, mientras ella con una habilidad impresionante, se las había arreglado para dejarlo sin su chaqueta y camisa.

Entre besos el rubio la logro posar sobre la cama, a medida que la observaba de arriba a abajo. Era perfecta, su piel blanca, sus pechos perfectamente acordes a su cuerpo, sus piernas torneadas y fuertes, su abdomen plano y su cabello completamente desordenado sobre esa almohada blanca.

Ella también lo observaba, sus brazos fuertes y musculosos, su abdomen bien torneado y moreno, su cabello rubio cubriendo un poco sus ojos intensamente azules...ella mordió sus propios labios, el solo mirarlo le causaba una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago, era tan jodidamente masculino e irresistible.

Ella se levanto un poco para besarlo tiernamente en los labios. - Te amo...- dijo de manera tan espontanea que el corazón de Naruto dio tres fuertes saltos en su pecho, sin duda tenia ganas de hacer a Sakura suya, pero no solo por su cuerpo, si no por su alma y su forma de ser... él también la amaba tanto... que dolía.

-yo a ti...- respondió con tanta angustia y dolor que tuvo que volver a besarla de inmediato para no echarse a llorar al darse cuenta que no era suya... que legalmente estaban separados, y que siempre debieron estar juntos.

Se volvieron a besar esta vez abrazados, sintiendo sus propias pieles tocarse en cada rincón.

Ella se sentía tan protegida, tan cálida, por ese pecho profundo y esos brazos que lograban atraparla por completo.

entre besos las manos traviesas del rubio recorrieron cada rincón de ese cuerpo precioso, hasta llegar a su sostén negro.

-veré si no he perdido la practica...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras ella lo imitaba, conteniendo la risa al darse cuenta de lo torpe que estaba siendo Naruto, parecía su primera vez y eso la enternecía de cierta forma, aunque más temprano que tarde, comprobó que era un genio para quitarlo.

El beso su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos ahora libres, los beso con delicadeza, esperando poder escuchar la respiración fuerte de la pelirrosa, quien en su lugar dejo salir un leve gemido. Sonrió a medida que intensificaba los besos y con esos los gemidos.

Los dedos de la pelirrosa se perdieron en el sedoso cabello rubio del joven quien la miro con los ojos azules y peligrosos, ella se levanto para besarlo con impaciencia, dirigiendo sus manos a su pecho fuerte y con esto ponerlo bajo de su cuerpo delicado pero fuerte.

\- Es... imposible no sentir nada por ti...- dijo Naruto entre besos sintiendo como la zona más sensible de Sakura, tocaba su propia entrepierna, lo que le arrebato un leve gemido en medio de su frase.

Sakura sonrió, una sonrisa peligrosa y con ojos llenos de deseo; sus labios se dirigieron a su cuello, a medida que su mano bajaba hasta el resorte del pantalón del rubio. Jamás se sentia tan poderosa, nunca en sus anteriores veces con Sasuke podía tomar de esa manera el control, sabia que a su esposo eso no le gustaba y se lo hacia entender de una u otra manera.

En otro lugar tenia a Naruto, quien con cada beso y cada caricia que le daba a su miembro bajo los pantalones, podía gemir y con facilidad perder la cordura.

Las suaves caricias sobre su miembro, se convirtieron en sacudidas con algo de fuerza, que hacían estremecer a Naruto, estaba perdiendo el sentido de control y con un movimiento lento pero imprevisto, saco a Sakura de sus pantalones y la puso bajo de si una vez más.

-Pero...- alcanzo a decir la joven, quien se veía decepcionada.

-lo siento... quiero que esto dure un poco más...- sonrió de manera zorruna el Hokage, bajando con su lengua hasta la única zona cubierta de la pelirrosa.

-Naruto...- se sentía tan delicioso ese nombre en su voz ahogada por el placer y el amor que sentía ella hacia él.

La ropa interior de la joven bajo por sus piernas pálidas y dejo por completo, descubierto el cuerpo de la mujer, quien lo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Naruto se encargo del sexo de la pelirrosa con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero de hacerla sentir lo suficientemente mujer...sin duda era un experto en esa tarea, pues los gemidos de la doctora llenaron el ambiente en segundos, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello rubio.

Se dio a si mismo un pequeño respiro, asegurándose de que estuviese lo suficientemente preparada, introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella.

La observo disfrutar, era tan hermosa, la manera en como se mordía los labios rojos y como sus ojos verdes se entreabrían en medio de todo su cabello rosa alborotado por todo el trabajo de la noche. Podía sentir su propio miembro apretándole los pantalones, pero se encargo de hacerla disfrutar al máximo primero.

-Na... naruto... más- entre una sonrisa zorruna, introdujo otro dedo más, la vio retorcerse de placer ante su acto y no pudo evitar morderse sus propios labios, la deseaba tanto en esos momentos. ella lo miro profundamente y mientras con una de sus manos lo atrajo para besarlo.

\- te quiero a ti... Naruto...- dijo Sakura tras el beso, sin despegar sus frentes. Él sabia que significaba esa petición, tembló un poco de la emoción y excitación.

-esta bien linda... - dijo seprandose un poco de ella, no sin antes depositar un beso tierno en sus labios.

salio de ella y con cuidado se quito los pantalones, mientras sentía los ojos verdes mirarlo de abajo hacia arriba, cuando se topo con los suyos propios, ella le dedicó una sonrisa preciosa, cargada de amor y le lanzo un beso al aire.

\- te amo...- le repitió el una vez se había deshecho de sus pantalones.

Ella sonrió ampliamente...- Lo sé...- contesto cuando el se posicionó entre sus blancas piernas.

-Sakura... pero...- sintió un balde de agua fría , al darse cuenta que no tenia con que protegerse, no es que pensara que tuviesen alguna enfermedad, pero no quería dejarla en embarazo... no ahora.

-tranquilo... - sonrió tiernamente, mientras buscaba en su mesa de noche un preservativo.- los beneficios de trabajar en el hospital, es que son gratis...- se rió.

Ambos rieron, y él se encargo del asunto.

Una vez más beso su frente a medida que entraba en ella. Las uñas color rojo de la mujer, trazaron corazones en la espalda de su amante, quien con un pesado respiro, le hizo entender que ya estaba completamente dentro de ella.

Se miraron a los ojos, se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto y encajaban de una manera tan sincronizada... que una pequeña lagrima salio de los ojos de ambos.

-Te amo...- fue turno de la mujer de decirlo con una sonrisa entre lagrimas de felicidad.

\- lo sé...- repitió divertido el joven.

Parecían un par de adolescentes, deseosos y llenos de amor, pues una vez empezaron las embestidas, no dejaron de besarse, de sentirse en cualquier posición se amaban igual. Únicamente se separaron al momento de climax, dejando escapar el nombre de cada uno.

Sakura cayó desplomada sobre el enorme pecho de su mejor amigo, quien la cubrió con sus brazos mientras salia de ella.

Un beso tierno en el cabello rosa, le dio a entender que tenia que encargarse de un asunto, ella sonrió y se desplomo sobre la cama, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo escucho caminar por su casa vacía, encendiendo y apagando luces, escucho correr el agua y luego lo escucho en la cocina, rápido refrigerio... él le había dicho en sus momentos de intimidad que siempre después de una buena sesión de sexo, le daba hambre y a la vez le había confesado que nunca le había pasado con Hinata, se rieron de la ocurrencia en ese entonces; pero ahora ella sonreía halagada en la cama.

Cuando regreso, con su ropa interior puesta la miro sobre la cama, ella le dedico unos ojos llenos de amor y de sueño a la vez.

-¿puedo quedarme a dormir?- le pregunto inocente, ella lo miro con tanto amor y alegría que lo tomo como una respuesta afirmativa.

-eso si... mañana mi madre viene temprano a traer a Sarada, por lo que creo que es mejor que te vayas antes de que te vea aquí a esas horas.-

\- no te preocupes yo debo trabajar temprano, para sostener mi vil mentira.- dijo Naruto a medida que entraba a la cama para abrazarse a su mujer.

\- jajaja eres un mentiroso, pero esta bien pondré algo que nos despierte un poco antes...- ella se recostó en su pecho y el simplemente la rodeo mientras con su mano cálida tocaba su sedoso cabello rosa.

No supo en que momento se quedo dormido durante la conversación animada que sostenía con el amor de su vida; pero si recordaba la tranquilidad de dormir abrazado a ella, ella quien le transimitia todo el amor, esa tranquilidad que jamas había sentido con su esposa, se sentía vivo y feliz...

y era esa sensación la que había logrado que se durmiera con tanta felicidad, felicidad que pronto se vería perdida en ese remolino de emociones que era ahora su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

espero les haya gustado :P

sorpresa sopresa... ¿que pasara el día de mañana?

dejen review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease

un saludo y ALL THE LOVE :)


	5. How fast night changes

Holaaa... bueno sé que actualice hace poco y de verdad me disculpo por haber puesto un smut, tan emmm vergonzoso? jamás lo hago pero esta bien :).

renuncio a cualquier derecho de autor sobre Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.

Pudo recordar aquella mañana del 4 de abril, como si fuese la mejor parte de su vida; abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mujer más hermosa del universo mirándole con unos ojos llenos de amor, llevaba su camisa puesta como camisón de pijama y una sonrisa en sus labios. Era increíble despertar a su lado, parecía un sueño y no quería despertar de ninguna manera.

-Buenos días...- sonrió mientras lo besaba en los labios, se estiro un poco con cuidado para no molestarle y hacer que ese bello cuerpo pálido se quitara de encima de su pecho.

-Buenos días... ¿qué hora es?-pregunto con voz aperezada.

-Aún queda mucho tiempo para que te tengas que ir... - sonrió de nuevo mientras la acercaba para otro beso.

-Entonces ven aquí- dijo mientras la acurrucaba y la abrazaba por la espalda con uno de sus brazos y el otro bajo su cuello, sentía el olor de su cabello, mientras besaba suavemente el principio de su espalda.

La doctora tenia sus ojos fijos sobre la mano de Naruto que tenia atrapada entre sus propias manos, se veía pensativa, quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo así antes de que él se despertase, pero podía sentir que ella quería decir algo, asi que espero pacientemente con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de aquella mañana.

-Naruto...- le llamó con la voz apagada.

-Dime, Sakura-can- su voz aperezada era arrulladora, un sonido dulce y alegre que hacia brincar el corazón de cualquier mujer.

-¿...Qué... piensas de mi?-la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, por lo que abrió sus ojos azules para encontrarse con la silueta de su mejor amiga dándole aun la espalda.

\- ¿uh? ¿ a qué te refieres, Sakura-chan?- esta vez los ojos verdes de Sakura, lo miraron de frente por unos leves segundos, para luego clavarse en su pecho aún desnudo.

-Si... ¿qué piensas de mi como, _mujer_?- esa ultima palabra resonó en la mente del Hokage, quien tuvo que contener la sonrisa que se le escapaba gracias a la ternura que le producía la pregunta, pues sabia que ella siempre había sido una persona insegura... con su físico en especial, pues no tenia los mejores pechos, ni la mejor cabellera, tampoco era la mujer más apetecida de la aldea y sin embargo para él era la única mujer lo suficientemente hermosa.

se le escapo una pequeña risita, para luego mirarla con ternura.- Eres la mujer más hermosa de esta aldea... ya te lo había dicho, Sakura-chan- se paro un momento para luego hacerla mirar directamente a sus ojos.- tienes, las piernas más perfectas que he visto en mi vida, las caderas acordes a tu cuerpo y un abdomen perfecto.- dijo mientras recorría con uno de sus brazos las partes que mencionaba.- tienes, una piel tan suave y pálida que dan ganas de besarla en todo momento, unos pechos perfectos y acordes con tu cuerpo, firmes y redondos... son perfectos y no los cambiaría nunca... amo tu cuello.. es delicado, tiene una curvatura perfecta y que hablar de tu rostro...- la miro directamente a los ojos, mientras tocaba sus mejillas.- amo tus labios, tu nariz, tu sonrisa y tus mejillas, tus ojos son sin duda la luz de cada día, tu cabello... es perfecto, jamás te lo dije... pero te vez infinitamente más preciosa con el corto...- hizo una pausa, para ver como esta mujer bajaba la mirada entristecida, algo apenada.

-¿y... mi frente?-

Se rió un poco a medida que se acercaba a esa parte del cuerpo de la mujer.- Nunca pensé, que volvería a decir esto... pero de seguro tienes una gran frente encantadora... me dan ganas de besarla...- acto seguido se acerco y deposito un leve beso sobre el sello purpura que descansaba allí.

Por su lado Sakura, se cubrió los labios para evitar la salida del sonido de sorpresa...- fuiste... tu... todo este tiempo...fuiste tu...-

-siento haberte echo esperar tanto para confesártelo...-

-Me estoy acostumbrando... Hay muchas cosas que no me has dicho...- sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos mientras depositaba otro beso en sus labios.

Se quedaron así un tiempo más hablando de muchas cosas, de que hubiese pasado si alguno de los dos se hubiese confesado antes.

-La verdad... si te soy sincero, yo no quería ese nombre para mi hijo...-dejo salir entre un silencio, poniendo sobre la mesa una verdad irrefutable, nunca antes confesada.

-¿no? y ¿como le hubieses puesto de ser así?- pregunto intrigada la mujer recostada sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo.

-Me gusta mucho, Shinachiku, así le quería poner a Bolt... pero... la familia de Hinata se opuso, no es un nombre que tenga con comida, ya sabes "realeza"- dijo mirando hacia el techo.

\- Pero.. tu no te referías a comida en especifico, ¿no es cierto?- los ojos azules se fijaron sobre la mujer que tenia sobre el pecho la cual parecia estar leyéndole el alma.

-no... obviamente no, tu sabes que amo la comida más que a mi ida en ciertas ocasiones, pero esto es algo un poco más profundo aunque nadie lo crea...-

\- tiene que ver con Menma... ¿ me equivoco? es por tus padres...-Naruto la miró un poco afligido, jamás le había hablado de eso a nadie y ella lo entendía perfectamente. Los ojos verde esmeralda se enternecieron...

-¿Sabes?... siempre he querido tener un hijo propio...Shinachiku, es un nombre precioso... de seguro así se hubiese llamado nuestro hijo en un universo paralelo...- rió de forma intranquila, con los ojos verdes ahora empañados de tristeza.

-...si...- la abrazó de nuevo dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

Pero la mañana no era larga, así que una vez el despertador sonó Naruto salió disparado de la cama a darse una ducha y arreglarse para ir al trabajo temprano y así respaldar su coartada, mientras que Sakura se ponía su pijama, para no levantar sospechas de su madre. Un rápido desayuno y una despedida rápida con un beso corto para luego salir corriendo de forma que nadie lo pudiese identificar.

Una vez llegado a su puesto de trabajo se puso a organizar papeles de manera que pareciese que hubiese desgastado toda su noche trabajando, no le importaba mentir por ella, lo volvería a hacer de seguro, había sido la perfecta ocasión para hacerlo. Alcanzó a rellenar unos formularios para luego caer rendido en su silla.

Una hora después, un golpe en la cabeza lo despertó por completo, era Shikamaru, quien había llegado puntualmente a su trabajo.

-¿Dormiste aquí, Naruto?- preguntó lo obvio.

-AAAH... SÍ tenia que terminar el trabajo para hoy, entonces sí!- lo miró con mala gana.

-Esta bien, hay algo de lo que te debo informar... ayer cuando te fuiste, me llego un comunicado de nuestras fronteras, al parecer, un viejo amigo viene en camino y llegará el día de hoy...-Shikamaru parecía feliz por la noticia, y contrario a lo que creía Naruto pareció afectarle, no podía ser.

Un golpe en la puerta, llamó su atención, por adentro de si, sintió morirse cuando su amigo de la infancia, Sasuke, cruzó la puerta.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke...- escucho decir a su primera mano. Una mirada fría, se fijo en Shikamaru, luego en él.

-Hola... Naruto o debo decir, Hokage-Sama...- Se quedó pálido, por completo... pudo ver el inicio de un fin en lo más maravilloso en su vida.

Sabia que ese haba sida su punto de quiebre...una copa más y ya iba en la mitad de la botella... a ese paso perdería la consciencia antes de llegar al presente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un poco corto, pero lo suficientemente diciente.

All the love :)


	6. Until you crash me

Hola a todos! he vuelto! jajaja me alegra mucho poder contestar los reviews :) y ver que les gusta! renuncio a todo copyright de la serie o manga de Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

La botella seguía con contenido, a medida que sus recuerdos de aquel día, el cual pudo haber sido el más largo de su existencia, llegaban a su mente, queriendo atormentarlo, recalcando cada una de sus equivocaciones...cada una de sus palabras que en algún momento deseo no haberlas dicha, así como un sin fin de preguntas que jamás debió plantearse.

Recordó haberle autorizado el ingreso a su amigo y compañero de equipo en un pasado, lo había observado en todo momento, cuestionándose un centellar de veces que pasaba por su cabeza y en su frió corazón.

¿Había regresado con el fin de ver a Sakura, o simplemente hacia su labor de "buen padre"? sintió su corazón ser atravesado por un daga en el momento en el que la primera opción llego a su mente. Él sabía bien quién estaba casado con su amadisima pelirrosa, y tenía muy presente que no era él, así como tambien tenía presente que nadie la amaba como él.

aquella tarde fue especialmente agónica en el trabajo, pues no podía concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía, en más de una ocasión tuvo que repetir una formula de petición, tuvo que disculparse en varias ocasiones en las cuales los ciudadanos trataban de llamar si atención cuando simplemente su mente no estaba en el lugar apropiado. Su mente estaba ocupada, lejana, ausente... deseándola, recordando cada uno de sus besos sobre su piel, recordando su dulce voz al momento de llamarlo con placer y amor en su voz... todas esas dulces y excitantes imágenes llegaban a su cabeza, pero su corazón, a pesar de todo, no podía estar tranquilo.

¿Cómo había recibido Sakura a Sasuke, esa mañana? ¿Con qué voz le había dicho que lo haba extrañado? ¿En quién pensó al momento de dejar salir un "te amo"?

-Naruto...- escuchó a lo lejos de sus pensamientos una voz que lo llevó al momento, era Shikamaru, quien en vez de verse irritado por ser la quinta vez que tenia que llamarle la atención, lo miraba preocupado. - Ya esta bien, me vas a decir que te pasa, aquí y ahora...- sentenció, sin ta solo supiese lo difícil que le era aquello... si tan solo el comprendiese sin tener que explicarle... como habia sido siempre en su infancia.

-...- una mirada azul, amarga, llena de tristeza y dolor se fijo en el Nara, quién sólo guardo silencio y optó por hacer cómo si no hubiese pasado nada.

-...-

\- debo irme, Shikamaru, no creo estar en capacidades para seguir con esto, terminare enviando todo el sake de la aldea, a la aldea de la arena y sabemos como terminaría yo...- eran las 5 de la tarde, nadie podría oponerse a su voluntad a pues "había pasado toda la noche trabajando".

Se había despedido de todos sus ayudantes, cuando cruzó por la puerta de su consultorio, para encaminarse a un camino incierto... como su vida en ese momento, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿terminar con Sakura? ¿divorciarse de Hinata? ¿romperle la cara a Sasuke? ... ¿meterse en un pozo y dejar que todo pasara?... se sentía sólo y esa era la consecuencia de mentir, de esconderse, nadie estaba allí para aconsejarle, nadie jamás entendería cuanto amaba a esa mujer y por qué demonios estaba bien lo que hacía...¿y si para Sakura...él sólo era ese " a veces"? las dudas afloraron y mientras su cuerpo se movía por inercia, llevándolo quizás como una cruel broma del destino hacia la casa de su amada doctora.

Ya era tarde cuando pudo darse cuenta en donde estaba, pues la pequeña Sarada, lo había llamado con profundo cariño. Sus profundos ojos azules se fijaron con tristeza sobre la escena, era su linda pelirrosa, quien sostenía en alto un balón para que su pequeña hija adoptiva lo atrapase, mientras Sasuke las observaba con una medio sonrisa en su rostro.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa se escondieron de nuevo al verlo, la pequeña pelinegra corrió a sus brazos, bueno, más bien tropezó, pues aún no andaba muy bien.

Se puso a la altura de su pequeña ahijada, quien le dedicó un fuerte abrazo.

-oye Dobe, al parecer eres más cercano a mi hija, que yo... espero no planees quitármela, la volverías igual de estúpida que tú...-escucho la frase de su mejor amigo, quien ahora le dedicaba una sonrisa arrogante en modo de provocación, pero él no se sentía con ganas de batirse en insultos con alguien a quien en esos instantes podría estar odiando, por lo que conservó silencio.

-...¿dobe?...- los ojos negros de Sasuke, se fijaron algo preocupados.- ... no seas grosero y contéstame...-dijo ahora un poco irritado.

-Mami... mami- llamó la pequeñita en brazos de Naruto, quien la había elevado un poco del suelo.

-Dime, mi amor...- los bracitos de la niñita se alzaron en su dirección, haciendo un gesto claro de que quería pasar de regreso a su madre adoptiva.

-te la regreso...Sakura...c _han -_ no pudo detenerse, ese último nombre era secreto, pues toda la aldea era consciente de lo importante que era para Naruto, aquella pelirrosa en los tiempos en los cuales aun lo usaba, pero era más una acción desesperada, su subconsciente rogaba a gritos que le explicara, que le dijera que esto no estaba sucediendo.

Sólo ambos entendieron, y los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes por primera vez en todo ese momento, el dolor y la incomodidad fue un común sentimiento entre ambos.

\- en fin... ¿qué te trae por aquí, Dobe?-Sasuke, completo el cuadro familiar tomando por la cintura a su esposa, quien tenia en sus brazos a la pequeñita.

-Yo... venía a... es que... venia por aquí... para invitarlos a cenar hoy... si eso.. para celebrar... invitaré a Kakashi-sensei y a Sai...- una cadena de errores se desencadeno en ese momento, pues tras la aceptación de aquella pareja disfuncional, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble por convencer a Hinata, pues ella no se sentía bienvenida en aquel ambiente, comprensible, pues cuando el equipo 7 se reunía, ella no tenia mucho que aportar a la conversación, simplemente asentía a las anécdota que ya había escuchado e anteriores ocasiones. Pero ella tendría que ir, por la sanidad mental de su esposo... por la tranquilidad de tener con quien hablar cuando esos dos se besaran... o cosas por el estilo.

7 en punto, frente a un restaurante elegante reservado solo para el Hokage.

Allí estaban, él con su esposa, vestido de manera elegante debido a que le permitió a Hinata escoger el lugar y la pinta, habia mucho no salían en una cita, con gente adulta y amigos de toda la vida, sin la distracción de los deberes de padres, por lo que la Hyuga decidio que si tendría que ir, se haría bien las cosas.

En la puerta junto a ellos estaba Sai e Ino, quien se veía encantada por la cantidad de lujos que se desplegaban ante ella, sin duda eso era lo que ella se merecía.

-Frentesooota...-llamo la rubia, al verla cruzar la esquina del brazo de un elegante Sasuke. - increible que dejen entrar agentuza cómo tú...- Naruto pudo observarla de arriba abajo, un vestido largo, rojo, su cabello perfecto y una mueca de disgusto en su hermoso rostro, que le arrebato una sonrisa.

-Sakura-san... Sasuke-Kun- sonrió Sai a manera de saludo y por ultimo su esposa.

-Temme... Sakura... _ch..._ \- Se silencio, antes de cometer el tercer error de la noche...mientras su mirada se perdía entre el pavimento.-Deberiamos entrar...- sentencio con unas notas de frialidad el rubio, generando miradas incredulas por parte de sus acompañantes.

-Pero... Naruto-kun... Kakashi-sensei...-trato de hacerlo reaccionar su esposa, mientras posicionaba una mano pálida sobre su morena mejilla.

-él siempre llega tarde...- dijeron Sakura y él al unisono... con una sonrisa socarrona en el gracioso ver lo muy sincronizados que estaban, no solo sus palabras, sus expresiones eran sin duda dignas de una pareja de esposos, más que cualquiera de las parejas presentes.

En más de una ocasión, Naruto tuvo que desviar su mirada, pues su dulce pelirrosa reía de una manera dolorosa, o miraba a su esposo con la nariz arrugada, en un gesto que soloél, como su amante en estos ultimos meses, había logrado comprender, o simplemente porque para su mirada azul, era terriblemente molesto ver a su mejor amigo sentado al lado del amor de su vida, cómo si él mereciese ese puesto, más que nadie...pero no era cierto... podía distraerse con su esposa, quien le dedicaba algún cariño tras su oreja o un beso tierno en la mejilla, pero eso no bastaba para borrar de su mete y corazón lo que estaba pasando aquella noche.

Cuando porfin pudo unirseles Kakashi- sensei, aproximadamente al rededor del segundo plato, la noche pareció alegrarse un poco más, con relatos de recuerdos, cuando las cosas eran realmente más fáciles, pues no tenian que preocuparse por nada, cuando aún tenían la oportunidad de tomar las decisiones que en ahora pesaban cuan si fuesen el mismo mundo.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, y con esta el licor en sus venas, pudo sentir la necesidad de hablar con Sakura, más latente en su pecho y se propuso, que pasase lo que pasase, dejaría en claro que pasaría ahora con ellos, que esperaba ella de él... y sobre todo... que esperaba ella de él; fue así cómo cuando al verla tambalearse un poco hacia el baño, se disculpó con la excusa planeada de que tenia que hablar con el chef unos detalles del postre, antes de que se acabase la tan encantadora velada.

Al tenerla por fin en un momento con ella a solas en el vestíbulo de los baños, sintió un nudo en su garganta que quiso bajar con un trago en seco, pero no pudo.

-Sakura-chan...-

-Naruto-

No sabia que lo impulso, ni que fuerza extraña lo llevo a tomarla por tras de su cuello y simplemente besarla con toda la pasión en su cuerpo... pero se quedo frío al sentir que ella no correspondía... por lo que la soltó de inmediato...

-entiendo...- dejo salir con un corazón completamente destrozado...- es por Sasuke, ¿no?- no se atrevía a mirarla, no podia ver como lo rechazaba.

-no... es por todos...- dejo salir con dolor en su voz la pelirrosa.

-¿todos?- el rubio confundido subió la mirada azul.

-Si, Naruto, todos... estamos siendo completamente egoístas-

-¿despues de lo de anoche, me estas diciendo que piense en alguien más que no sea en ti o en mi?- elevó un poco la voz, por producto del alcohol en su sangre.- No es momento de pensar o de retroceder, Sakura-chan, dejame decirte que lo de anoche sí pasó, que esta mañana me dijiste que soñabas conmigo y ahora... que tu esposo ha regresado, te dá el capricho para simplemente dejarme ir con la excusa de que estamso siendo egoistas!- una mirada fria azulada se fijo en ella, por lo que la vio temblar...era la segunda vez en su vida que la miraba con tanto desprecio, la anterior vez, compartia con esta situacion el sentimiento de que estaban jugando con él... se sintió desesperado e indignado.

La pelirrosa miro el piso, con los ojos completamente llenos de lagrimas, no sabía que sentir... ni que decir, queria esconderse y que su mundo se acabase en ese preciso instante, miro atraves del lobby.

\- no esperaba que esto pasara...-dijo con voz ausente su hermosa pelirrosa.

-eso no me consuela... lo sabes, Sakura-chan, ¿lo amas? ¿ dormirás con él?- dijo con voz fría el rubio.

\- ¿como puedes decir eso?!- la voz de sakura sonó dolida, mientras trataba de mantener su voz lo más baja posible.

\- ¿qué quieres que espere después de todo lo que has dicho hoy?- la miraba con odio y dolor en sus orbes azules.

\- es mi esposo... Naruto- la mirada verde enfrento el suelo, como si aquella verdad le doliera más que siempre.

-es un castigo... porque me equivoque hace unos años..al no elegirte- esas palabras salieron de la boca con despreció... por ella, por él, por el tiempo.

\- NO TE ESTOY CASTIGANDO POR NADA NARUTO- intento defenderse con sus ojos verdes indignados.

\- entonces explicame... cómo dos personas que ni siquieran se miran con amor, un hombre que ni siquiera es capaz de retirar tu silla, ni darte la mano para andar...pueden terminar juntos "para siempre" cómo un hombre que te hizo todo lo que te hizo, trato de matarte, falto a su palabra de matirmonio, hasta tener una hija... explicame, Sakura-chan... cómo él puede merecerte más que yo...- se frotaba con sus manos masculinas, su rostro, intentando encontrar una explicación, se dejó caer con todo su peso muerto sobre una silla que adornaba el lobby.

-Naruto... yo yo no sé como explicarte.. las cosas entre él y yo son muy complicadas, así como entre tu y yo...- bajo la voz una vez más, la pelirrosa, buscando fuerzas en su pecha para frenar las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿es así como funciona? aquello que él no te da puedo dartelo yo... y lo que yo no soy capaz de darte, te lo da él...- pregunto entre sus manos.

\- NO LO SÉ... sólo sé que ... te necesito...- una mano fria se posó sobre su rodilla, intentando hacer que sus ojos se encontraran.

-¿me necesitas... como lo necesitas a él...?- soltó el hokage tras un perderse entre sus ojos verdes.

-...- la pelirrosa mordió su labio.

\- es una pregunta sencilla, Sakura-chan...¿me necesitas como lo necesitas a él?-insistió esta vez con el mismo dolor que antes en sus palabras.

\- NO ES TAN SIMPLE NARUTO...no puedes hacerme eso... esas 2 cosas no tienen que ver, lo que yo siento por él no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación...- se levanto indignada y vulnerable del suelo.

-¿relación? nosotros no tenemos una relación, Sakura-chan...- dijo en respuesta.

-¿QUE?-no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar por parte del rubio, ¿acaso estaba terminando con ella?

-TUVIMOS UNA RELACIÓN... AHORA NO, NO PUEDES TENERNOS A AMBOS...NO VOY A QUEDARME A VER COMO LO ELIGES A ÉL Y ME TIENES COMO TU PREMIO DE CONSOLACIÓN, ASI QUE TE AHORRO, Y NO VOY A ESTAR PARA RECOGER LAS PIEZAS DE TU CORAZÓN ROTO! ESTO ARRUINA TODO...-elevo su voz junto con su cuerpo, intentando aclarar un punto de quiebre... quería estar con ella, pero no podía ver como ella elegía a alguien más.

\- NO ES JUSTO, PORQUE YO SI TENGO QUE TOMAR UN DECISIÓN Y TU CON RESPECTO A HINATA NO... PORQUE SOY YO LA QUE TIENE QUE QUEDARSE A VER COMO TE BESA Y TE ACARICIA SIN PROTESTAR!- se defendió con el mismo tono de voz.

-...-su turno de guardar silencio en medio de una mirada intensa, llena de rencor y reproches-RESPONDEME NARU...- pero antes de que pudiese emitir el final de su frase, fue interrumpida, al parecer no estaba solos en ese lobby.

-Sakura...- ambas miradas se fijaron en la pareja que cruzaba para entrar al lobby, eran Sai e Ino, quienes los observaba con ojos abiertos, seguramente por lo que habían acabado de escuchar.

-maldita sea...- dejo salir debido a su descuido, a medida que se separaba por completo de Sakura, para salir por el Lobby.

Pero al pasar por el lado de su amigo pelinegro, este lo freno de un brazo con mano firme.

\- No diremos nada, pero...regresa con tu esposa y los demás a la mesa...-su voz pasiva, se escuchó baja en un susurro, fue en ese instante que entendió la gravedad de todo lo que había pasado.

\- Ya no hay nada que esconder, Sai, pero ... agradezco tu discreción...- sintió su muñeca ser liberada, y caminó seguido por el más nuevo del equipo hacia la mesa.

-Sai, regresas pronto del baño...- dijo con un poco de impresión el mayor del grupo.

\- es que me encontré con el Hokage, dando tambos en el baño por lo que decidí traerlo sano y salvo a la mesa... ahora si me disculpan- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ydesapareció entre la gente; Naruto pudo sentir la mano fria de su esposa sobre su rostro y sus ojos se inundaron de la impotencia que sentía.

El postre llego justo antes de la que Ino y Sakura volviesen a la mesa, cuando estas retomaron su silla, los ojos azules pudieron observar el rostro rojo y aun con rastros de lagrimas en la pelirrosa, y su mundo se partió en dos, por tercera vez en su vida; se sintió la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra y una gran vacio se apodero de su corazón...

-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno actualizado... espero les guste! dejen review!

tranquilos que la historia no termina aún.

All the love!


	7. Click

Hola!

nuevo capitulo... no tengo mucho que decir, solo que estoy agradecida de que les estes gustando esta obra, aún tarda un poco su final, pero disfruten al máximo cada capitulo el cual hago con mucha ilusión...

ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche fue aún más larga, pues tras el postre, vino la idea de caminar por la aldea en búsqueda de unas cuantas copas en forma de celebración; el ojiazul miro de manera arrepentida más de una vez a Sakura, que escondía sus propios ojos en el rostro de su mejor amiga o de su esposo.

Se sintió terrible, pues aunque su mente se sintiese agobiada y su corazón estuviese destruido JAMÁS quería ser la causa de las lagrimas de su pelirrosa, él quería verla feliz, verla sonreír y ese sentimiento siempre estaba presente, estuviese o no en una relación con él, pues la amaba más que su propia felicidad...

Así fue como ante la tercera copa y con la visión aun más borrosa que antes, salio a tomar un respiro, a observar la noche en todo su esplendor, la luna creciente que tanto le había acompañado en sus momentos de reflexión acerca de su camino ninja y sus momentos de confusión permanente cuando tras decir acepto a una mujer sin estar completamente seguro, sus propios pensamientos le atormentaban.

Era reconfortante sentir la noche, el aire y su propia sangre fluir por sus venas, normalmente cuando el alcohol rondaba en su cabeza, era alguien alegre, alborotado, como cuando tenia 14 años, pero esta vez era diferente, se sentía vivo, cómo aquella mañana en los brazos de su amada mejor amiga... cuando se sentía completo y como si el destino por primera vez en mucho tiempo le sonreía... solo algo pudo interrumpir ese glorioso momento de realización, unos pasos que llamaron su atención, era la rubia.

-Ino...-sus ojos se desviaron hacia unos de su mismo color, mientras una pequeña sonrisa trágica cursaba su rostro zorruno.

-Hokage-Sama- lo saludó ella con una sonrisa compasiva en su rostro.

Un bufido sarcástico salio de los labios del rubio quien sentía que ese titulo lo sobrepasaba en esos momentos.

-Dentro de todas las situaciones posibles... esta es el peor momento para llamarme así...-dijo mientras desviaba sus ojos una vez más a la luna.

-Eso no es cierto...- dijo la rubia a medida que tomaba asiento junto a Naruto. -El titulo es solo un trabajo, lo que verdaderamente importa tras tu cargo, es la persona que yace dentro y quieras o no, no dejas de ser tú...- El hombre no supo a que se refería con eso, pero prefirió tomarlo como un cumplido, pues la rubia dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora más calurosa.

-te seré sincero... de todas las personas que pensé que podrían llegar a decirme algo bueno, tu ocupabas los últimos lugares...-sus ojos azules, algo tristes se fijaron de nuevo en ella.

-Que seas un tonto no te quita la persona tan maravillosa que eres, Naruto, debo admitir que antes de toda la guerra, cuando eramos unos niñitos, no daba un yen por ti... pero ahora, tienes el respeto de toda la aldea y debo agradecer, que pude presenciar desde cerca tu transformación...- Ino puso sus manos sobre sus piernas, sobre la delgada tela que cubría su maravillosa figura, intentando relajarse un poco, pues sabia perfectamente que estaba yendo en contra de los deseos de su mejor amiga, quien le había implorado no hablar de aquello que presencio en el baño, mientras se secaba sus lagrimas, en especial con Naruto.

-... entonces... ¿porque me siento como un crío de 14 años nuevamente?- la voz triste del Hokage la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, ahora debía sanar dos almas, no solo la de su mejor amiga, si no también la de su compañero de generación.

-...- guardo silencio, buscando las mejores palabras para seguir. -escucha, Naruto...-

-vienes en nombre de ella, ¿no es así? -la interrumpió, necesitaba saber, quería saber... si su pelirrosa le estaba mandando un grito de auxilio. La ojiazul se sorprendió por la sentencia del rubio, al igual que con los ojos que le había preguntado, se veía tan perdido y a la vez tan necesitado de respuestas.

-te equivocas... ella cree que estoy retocandome el maquillaje, así que si le dices que estuve aquí, te juro que te mato, imbécil...-contestó Ino.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del portador del Kyubi, quien recordó el temperamento de la mujer que estaba enfrente de él, nunca le había temido más que a Sakura-chan, pero sin duda era alguien de temer... o al menos por las historias que escuchaba de Shikamaru, era mejor no enojar a la rubia- esta bien...- sentenció con un poco de alegría en su voz.

-Vengo en nombre propio, Naruto... a decirte quizás algo que toda la aldea sabe, que tu también sabes que la aldea sabe... es un secreto a voces, el elefante en la habitación, si me permites usar el viejo dicho...-los ojos azules de Ino, recorrían ahora el largo pasillo de las afueras del bar en el que se encontraban, intentando hacerse explicar en nombre de ella y la aldea.

-no se si quiera escucharlo...-replicó Naruto.

-Lo harás, porque ahora más que nada, lo necesitas...- la mirada seria de la chica se pozo sobre él, haciéndole entender que no se iba a callar.

-En este momento, podría estar completamente enojada contigo, pues estas siendo infiel a una amiga con mi mejor amiga, y haces llorar a mi mejor amiga... pero sabes, no estoy enojada...en cierta forma me siento aliviada, pues siempre supe en lo más profundo de mi mente, que ustedes dos estarían juntos, no solo por que eran el uno para el otro...sino la forma en que todo entre ustedes hacían _click_... ese sentimiento mágico de sentirse predeterminado para una persona, como si hubieses encontrado el otro extremo del hilo rojo... en mi caso siempre pensé que ustedes eran y serian para siempre la pareja ideal... lo que va más allá de mi simple competencia por Sasuke-Kun... y no era la única... créeme, pues la hacías tan feliz, más de lo que jamás la he visto... desde jóvenes lo supe, ella se enamoraba de ti cada día más, aunque seguía amarrada a su pasado con Sasuke... era inevitable que tu robaras su corazón.-

-...-Naruto solo pudo mirar detenidamente las maderas del pasillo, sintiendo cada palabra, cada verdad expresada, tratando de ahogar ese nudo pesado que se estaba formando en su garganta y que no lo dejaba respirar tranquilo, eran lagrimas... lagrimas y llanto reprimido de todo ese día tan asquerosamente real.

-Fue por eso que cuando decidiste casarte con Hinata, algo dentro de cada una de las mentes de la aldea, incluyendo los Hyuga... pareció quebrarse, como si la razón y la lógica no sirviesen para nada... así como también teníamos que aceptar la idea de que de la nada, Sasuke le pidiese matrimonio a Sakura...¿recuerdas ese día no?-La rubia parecía no querer detenerse, le iba a dejar en claro sus errores, mejor que nadie jamás lo había hecho, mejor de lo que él mismo lo haría aquella noche dentro de su cama al lado de una persona a quien no ama.

-como olvidarle... una parte de mi murió con eso- dijo con pesadez en su voz, se estaba muriendo por dejar caer aquellas lagrimas, llorar como lo había hecho únicamente en su niñez, a grito herido.

-Lo sé, en aquella fiesta te veías deambulante, perdido y que decir de tu terrible discurso como padrino de la boda...te pasaste halagando más la belleza de la frentesota, que hablando de su relación con Sasuke...-una sonrisa tierna se dibujo en los labios de Ino, quien siempre había sabido de la devoción que sentía aquel chico por su mejor amiga.

-si... jajaja, tuve que ponerme de rodillas para que Hinata me perdonara...-una sonrisa triste se dibujo en los labios del rubio, quien recordaba con cariño el discurso que había dado influenciado por el alcohol que había tomado aquel día para ahogar el mismo sentimiento que ahora atoraba su garganta.

-... mi punto es con todo esto, que lo que siento por ti ahora es coraje... y más que nada compasión, pues tanto tu como ella se merecen tenerse el uno al otro, pero en cierta forma tu tienes el as de perder, pues estas compitiendo con su primer amor... -continuo la doctora.

-... lo sé- una vez más trago en vano tratando de pasar ese sentimiento.

-... Naruto, ¿le has dicho que lo que sientes por ella?-ante la pregunta de la rubia, Naruto levanto su mirada, entre confundido y dolido.

-Ino... ella ya sabe como me siento-optó por decir.

\- les has dicho tu ... ¿como te sientes en verdad?, porque no eres la clase de persona que se rinde o que huye Naruto... así como tampoco sueles herir a las personas que quieres, y aquí en este punto habla de todas las personas implicadas...debes decirle que la amas, si eso es lo que quieres y te hace feliz... luchar por ella, pero como se debe Naruto... porque de no ser así te juro que, por experiencia propia te vas a arrepentir, toda tu vida...- esto ultimo tomo por sorpresa al Hokage quien la miro extrañado.

-... pero... ¿quien?-

-...-la rubia desvió su mirada dolorida a la luna y solto un suspiro profundo, una acción que Naruto conocía muy bien, era un reflejo de supervivencia, cuando algo dolía tanto y por tanto tiempo , solo esa respiración podía contener todos esos sentimientos para que saliesen a flote, era eso... un reflejo de supervivencia y de inmediato un nombre vino a su cabeza, ahora todo tenia sentido, muchísimas cosas que pasaban con ese hombre en el pasado, su mano derecha... oh wow.

-... Shikamaru...-llegó él mismo a la conclusión y con solo ese nombre, la joven se contrajo en ella misma, suspirando una vez más.

-... sí... pero no es de mi de quien hablamos, prométeme que lo harás, Naruto...-dijo a medida que se acomodaba su propio vestido para ahora sí dirigirse al baño.

-lo intentare.- sentenció con voz poco segura.

-no, lo HARÁS- lo corrigió ella con cariño, pero mano dura... mientras se daba media vuelta y lo dejaba de nuevo con sus pensamientos.

La noche continuo, llegando a su fin, y tras esa patética velada pasaron tres semanas, tres malditas y agónicas semanas... en las cuales Naruto no daba crédito de todo lo que había pasado, se había alejado tanto de Sakura, que ya tan siquiera visitaba la obra de expansión del hospital, sólo por no cruzarse con ella... por no tener que ver su hermoso rostro... sabia que estaba faltando con el compromiso que le había hecho a Ino, pero no se sentía con la valentía suficiente para verla de frente...

Era cierto que tenia mucho que hacer como Hokage, así como era cierto que su humor era otro completamente, tornándose un poco irritable con cosas que antes no le molestaban en absoluto, creando una sensación de tensión absoluta en el ambiente de su trabajo y hogar... se sentía vació, incompleto, como la primera noche que la beso.

-Hokage-sama...- pudo ver a la directora del hospital en el marco de la puerta de su despacho. Con un gesto más frustrado que alegre, la invito a que pasara.

-Gracias, Hokage-sama, vera me enorgullece decirle que la obra esta terminada después de un año y medio, y queremos inaugurarla con su presencia y la de su familia...- La señora, ya mayor de cabello blanco llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que ella creía que era una calurosa invitación, le había caído como un balde de agua fría, dejando helado al rubio, pues eso significaba ver a la peli rosa tras tres semanas.

-esta bien... estoy honroso de asistir... gracias por la invitación.- sonrió falsamente a la anciana quien se despidió con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.

no sé, creo que estuvo algo corto, pero la verdad ando con TANTO que estudiar que los momentos de inspiracion me estresan ajajjaja...

cuidense y gracias en serio por leer!

All the love :)


	8. I remember everything

Hooola, volví... algo muerta, cansada y devastada, Dios... ha sido increíble lo mucho que mi vida ha cambiado desde la ultima vez que actualice, ando terminando semestre universitario y estoy que me cuelgo del pelo (menos mal lo tengo corto)...

bueno! vamos a ver que tal sale esta vez.

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La reunión tomaba parte en un sitio hermosamente decorado, las luces, el ambiente alegre a pesar de ser un hospital... la gente se acomodaba a lado y lado de las calles con su llegada y podía observar a muchos niños correr y parejas felices, se sentía extraño entre tanta felicidad, se sentía ajeno al mundo cuando lo saludaba, pues algo en él estaba incompleto, era su corazón y ciertamente su mente tampoco estaba allí.

Su esposa poso una mano delicada y pálida sobre su rostro tratando de llamar su atención, sintió un escalofrió poco placentero, cómo cuando un extraño roza a otro extraño, la verdad es que se sentía tan ajeno a ella, que el más mínimo afecto, parecía una mentira... una obra de teatro de segunda mano, una tragicomedia... si así era su vida en esos momentos. le dedico una sonrisa poco creíble a su curiosa esposa, quien simplemente suspiro por lo bajo, había aprendido a comunicarse con ella con la mirada, eso es lo que hacia la costumbre... no el amor, pues Naruto estaba seguro que no la amaba, por más que doliera... no la amaba.

Un traje elegante, una hermosa esposa colgada de su brazo, personas saludándolo y reconociéndolo,el amor de la gente, y aun así, se sentía vació...¿cómo podía afectarlo así una simple mujer?...porque era el amor de su vida... por eso.

Al final, pudo llegar entre la gente, al lugar que menos quería enfrentar, la mesa de conmemoraciones, donde estaban las directoras generales y los médicos más importantes del hospital, así como los funcionarios y sobretodo los constructores que habían logrado el proyecto principal... y como si fuese una cruel broma del destino, su puesto en el centro de toda la mesa, la cual estaba increíblemente iluminada y condecorada, estaba al lado de la directora de la ala que inaugurarían esa misma noche...

Sus ojos azules, apesadumbrados y algo cansados, se encontraron con los ojos verdes quienes emitían un pequeño destello de felicidad por la conversación animada que sostenía con una de las enfermeras principales quien con una copa en mano alegraba la noche. Fueron leves segundos y esos ojos hablaron, al toparse con él, se tornaron más oscuros, la conocía tanto y sabia que eso era tristeza... fue él quien rompió aquella conexión, no soportaba verla así.

Se dirigió a la mesa, solo para permitirse descargar el abrigo que lo adornaba, se sentía agobiado por la presencia cercana así que dedico un saludo genérico para que toda persona cercana a él escuchase y así no tuviese que deparar en cada quien, evitando así el ver a Sakura directamente a la cara de nuevo.

Un par de fotos aquí y allá en nombre de la publicidad de la nueva sala, algunas conversaciones formales y otras no tanto, llenaron el ambiente, mientras el alcohol subía un poco más en sus venas, sabia que eso no le gustaría para nada a su esposa, quien andaba sentada sin mucho que decir o hacer, pues no conocía a nadie y aunque él mismo había ofrecido presentarle algunas personas, ella se sentía demasiado tímida para ello, era extraño Hinata había sido parte de esta clase de eventos más grandes y con mayor importancia desde una edad más temprana... no entendía porque ahora que era la esposa del Hokague no se enorgullecía o no salía a dar frente a las personas que tanto convivían con su esposo... era extraño.

Sin embargo, allí estaba Sakura-chan, con una copa de vino entre sus manos, socializando con un montón de personas, haciéndose querer, como siempre lo lograba, hablaba de sus pasiones, podía notarlo por la manera en que su sonrisa se asomaba entre sus palabras...era hermoso verla hablar de lo que amaba, pues ciertos hoyuelos se dibujaban en sus mejillas y sus ojos verdes se iluminaban. Ella nunca había sido una chica de sociedad, pero ella sola se había creado una reputación y había luchado por no quedarse de lado en esa sociedad, era una mujer cálida y fuerte...

Y ahí estaba él comparando otra vez a las dos mujeres que dividían su cabeza, pues su corazón era claro quien pertenecía... se sentía mal consigo mismo, por lo que simplemente decidió alejarse del grupo que estaba con la excusa de ir a acompañar un rato a su esposa, pero algo lo detuvo en su camino.

Uno de los generales de mayor rango en el escuadrón Anbu, de inmediato dirigió una mirada a su primera mano, quien andaba con su esposa, pero como si pudiese leer su mente sonrió de medio lado y se acerco a donde se encontraba reunido.

Para hacer todo más breve, era información confidencial acerca de la misión que se llevaba gestando hacia 2 años, habían rumores de un posible guerra ninja, pues después de lo ocurrido en la ultima, al parecer, algunos enemigos que pudieron renacer de las sombras, tomaron la doctrina de Madara, poniendo en peligro y causando algunos estragos a los alrededores de la aldea, al parecer Gaara había mandado un mensaje de que debían reunirse de emergencia para discutir acerca del procedimiento para no desatar lo que casi los mata hacia unos años atrás.

Seria un viaje de un mes, completamente confidencial y solo un selecto grupo podría acompañarlo; tendría que escoger las personas más leales a su persona para acompañarlo... y una corta lista vino a su mente de inmediato.

Con esa pequeña charla, corta y confidencial, Naruto debía tomar una decision pues partiría dentro de 3 días, una vez todo estuviese en su lugar.

Con un rostro largo y meditativo se dispuso a tomar asiento junto a su esposa, quien conversaba animadamente con Kiba, no quiso interrumpir, por lo que se quedo en silencio, mirando a la pelirrosa, quien con una cara triste se enfrentaba al suelo, entonces cayo en la cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke a su lado, él estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, mientras la pelirrosa movía su pie al son alegre de la melodía y comprendió de inmediato, Sakura-chan quería bailar, pero como siempre ese idiota no la sacaba y tampoco le gustaba que ella bailara con alguien más por lo que la doctora tenía que suprimir esos deseos, aún recuerda la paliza que casi le proporciona su mejor amigo cuando el día de la boda de ellos 2, el opto por sacar a la novia, pues esta estaba sola en la mesa principal con las lagrimas en sus ojos tras una pelea, pues ella queria bailar la melodia romantica que sonaba... ese día él habia tenido las agallas y los huevos para bailar esa canción lenta... respiro hondo, cada segundo de esa balada habia sido maravilloso y ella habia sonreido con un amor inmenso cuando él la habia invitado... era tan vivido ese recuerdo que cerro los ojos, saboreando una vez más ese perfume que suele usar en ocasiones especiales, cereza y vainilla... sus olores favoritos.

Abrió sus ojos y pudo notar los ojos verde de la doctora en él, Naruto mantuvo la mirada fija, pues esa mirada que tenia en sus ojos en ese momento era puro amor que sentía por ella y con una disimulada y rápida mirada a su alrededor para que nadie notase lo que estaba apunto de hacer, le guiñó un ojo coqueto, que hizo que los colores se subiesen al rostro de la pelirrosa y desviara su mirada hacia su esposo quien ahora no estaba a su lado, se había ido, la había dejado sola y la ira subió de nuevo a la cabeza del rubio ¿qué acaso no sabía la diosa que se perdía al dejar a Sakura-chan así?

Desvió su atención no podía presenciar esa escena tan patética, pues terminaría rompiéndole la cara a su mejor amigo si las cosas seguían así... Se sirvió la cena, y fue un momento en el cual tuvo que reunirse por primera vez con la pelirrosa, quien aún no encontraba su esposo.

Comieron en silencio, con unas cuantas afirmaciones o incluso historias "divertidas" por parte de la directora del hospital, quien ya había bebido demasiado. Hubo un momento en el que esta se paro de la mesa, excusándose pues debía ir al baño, pero entre los tragos y sus torpes pies, esta cayó al suelo llevándose consigo el mantel y uno que otro plato, incluyendo el de Naruto, el cual voló hasta la cabeza de Kakashi-sensei.

La situación había sido tan repentina y tan completamente graciosa que tanto la pelirrosa como el mismo Hokague soltaron una carcajada, la cual se sincronizó de una manera perfecta, haciendo que varios ojos se fijaran en ellos, quienes no podían parar de reír, tenían lagrimas en sus ojos, y sus miradas se cruzaron, liberando toda la tensión terminaron riendo el uno sobre el hombro del otro al ver a su Sensei escurrir pequeños fideos, pronto varias personas se sumaron a su risa.

Cuando por fin recobraron la compostura, dejaron salir un leve suspiro de alivio que se llevo todas las penas que habían sentido hasta ahora, y se quedaron atrapados en un momento que jamás olvidaran, era como si de repente volviesen a tener 15-16 años, cuando se burlaban de las mismas estupideces, como hacia unas semanas reían bajo las sabanas o como cuando alguien casi los descubrían, era una risa cómplice que siempre los habia acompañado, era increíble y cuando todo estuvo en silencio una mano sobre el pantalón negro de Naruto, ajena a la pelirrosa, le llamo la atención...

-Toma, amor, yo te doy el mio si quieres...- era su esposa y la realidad volvió a formar parte de su dolor de cabeza matutino, se giro y continuo comiendo, sabiendo en su interior que si su esposa no lo hubiese llamado, hubiese besado a la pelirrosa allí en frente de todos, pues era costumbre, después de esa clase momentos, unir sus labios, era su manera de decirle que amaba su risa escandalosa... pero no podía, ni debía, debía recordar que no solo era un hombre casa y se encontraba en publico, si no que él mismo había terminado esa relación, suspiro pesadamente... odiaba ese día.

Después de eso, cuando la mayoría de los invitados habían desaparecido, incluyendo su esposa, quien debía recoger a su hijo y acostarlo en su cuna, dejándolo solo con algunos directivos y uno que otro miembro, pudo escuchar la banda tocar una melodía lenta y tierna, era la melodía que había bailado el día de matrimonio de Sakura y Sasuke, con la amada mujer.

Respiro para si mismo y tomo un sorbo de sake... se sentía adormilado por el ambiente, la música, el alcohol... la luna... pero de repente algo lo saco de sus pensamiento, una mano fría sobre su hombro, se giró con sorpresa y vio los ojos verdes que más amaba fijos en él.

-he querido preguntarte algo toda la noche, Naruto...-pudo sentir en su aliento algo de alcohol, ¿pero a quien engañaría? él estaba igual.- ¿bailarías conmigo?- pudo sentir su rostro transformarse, cuando la pálida y pequeña mano que antes había estado en su hombro ahora atrapaban la suya, sus ojos azules se fijaron en la unión y con tanto amor que pudo, le sonrió de nuevo.

-Claro, Sakura-Chan...-pudo sentir como lo arrastraba lentamente a la pista, un hermoso vestido negro adornaba su cuerpo y su cabello relucía con la luna... atrapo su cintura con firmeza y cuando ella paso su mano a lo largo de sus hombros, pudo sentir como aquella noche del 3 de abril, lo traía de vuelta, la amaba tanto...

Y fue por eso que no pudo evitar dejar salir en un tenue suspiro -¿Por qué se siente todo esto tan bien?-

El aliento con algo de alcohol llego a los oídos de la pelirrosa quien con una sonrisa juguetona lo miró a los ojos. - Fue por las clases que te dí el día antes de tu boda...soy la mejor profesora que jamás hayas tenido- el rubio no pudo contener una sonrisa llena de ternura, se fijo en su rostro, sus labios, con un color rojo que lo llamaba, su nariz algo roja por el frió que ahora debería de estar sufriendo.. sus ojos, su cabello el cual atrapo con una de su manos y fue cuando lo notó.

Los pendientes, rojos.. extravagantes, tan fuera de ella... tan poco suyos... y sin saber si era por efecto del alcohol o solo el ambiente, los tomo con delicadeza -... ¿de donde los sacaste? no son tú...-

Los ojos verdes se fijaron de nuevo en él y casi de inmediato respondió - ¿por que lo dices... porqué soy algo masculina y ruda... o por que Sasuke me los ha regalado de aniversario?- con esa última frase los ojos verde que antes lo habían enfrentado ahora se escondían en su pecho.

El rubio, sonrió con algo de tristeza sin apartar su vista de aquellos pendientes que arruinaban su belleza... el dobe no conocía a su esposa en lo más mínimo - no... por ninguna de aquellas razones... ¿ves esto?- sus ojos azules se desviaron a su collar en forma de flor, aquel que había recibido de sus padres hacia ya casi 15 años y que siempre la acompañaba a todas partes. - esto eres tú, no es algo extravagante que llame la atención, es simple, elegante... hermoso...- la atrajo un poco más hacia si, cuando dejo salir esa ultima palabra, quería que solo ella la escuchara, el mundo no era digno de saber lo que él sentía por ella en esos momentos.

-Es el símbolo de mi familia...- dijo con sorpresa, pues no creía que el supiese de que trataba aquel collar que la acompañaba siempre, recordandole de donde venia.

-Lo sé...- dejo salir con una media sonrisa, mientras aspiraba el aroma de la hermosa chica.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó la pelirrosa.

-Pues... porque me lo dijiste hace 7 años, estábamos en esa misión en la aldea de la arena, ibas tras de mi caminando con la cabeza baja, te veías triste, así que intentando animarte, empece a molestarte, como de costumbre... me dijiste.. Naruto, ahora no, imbécil...- intento hacer su mejor impresión de la pelirrosa, sacandole una sonrisa tierna a su mejor amiga.- fue cuando nos detuvimos y nos sentamos a beber algo de agua, cuando te reflejaste en aquel pequeño pozo te diste cuenta que habías perdido este collar, corriste por todo el lugar, en medio de tu desesperación, te ayude a encontrarlo y cuando te lo dí, me abrazaste tan fuerte que jure me iba a desmayar, fue allí cuando me explicaste, porque era tan importante para ti...- termino la historia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿ como es posible que recuerdes todo eso?- pregunto curiosa con una sonrisa reflejada.

El rubio, la atrajo más hacia así y con una mano deslizándose por el terciopelo negro del vestido de la doctora escondió su respuesta entre su cuello y oído. - yo... lo recuerdo todo...-

La música dejo de escucharse y como si fuese una pequeña adolescente los pies de la pelirrosa temblaron. Se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos y con volvió a abrir sus ojos, pudo ver la silueta de su esposo a lo lejos, mirándola con odio... temió lo peor así que se separo del rubio rápidamente y este la miró con dolor reflejado en sus ojos azules...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero aún tengan ganas de dejarme un review ;D jajajaa, admito que me baso mucho en la novela para escribir algunas escenas, otras son experiencias personales.

All the love... espero les guste :D un abrazo muy grande


	9. Here we go again

Hola! feliz año, feliz navidad y en lo que me concierne a mi FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! tardío... pero bueno, lo lamento he estado ocupada, hice varios viajes estas vacaciones y me robaron el Ipad donde tenia el contenido de este capitulo... :( así que por eso tarde tanto en actualizar, en primeras porque no quería, pues me daba algo de rabia pensar en tener que volver a a hacerlo, pero después pensé... PUEDO MEJORARLO... y aquí estamos...

Naruto, ni sus personajes (anime o manga) me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la caminata hacia su casa, los pensamientos y su corazón rotos se entremezclaban para crear las peores imágenes...

Ella siempre sería de aquel hombre, ¿por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo?, ella había tomado una decision e el momento que salió en búsqueda de su esposo, cuando estaba en sus brazos; él solo se había apegado a una falsa esperanza de recuperarla, pero es que había algo en ella que siempre lo hacia dudar, que lo hacia cambiar de parecer, algo que lo hacia seguir insistiendo y es que habían superado tantas pruebas, que se negaba a dejarla ir, jamás había luchado así por alguien, pues no había deseado tanto estar con alguien, la amaba, así como ella lo amaba a él.

Se sentía responsable, quería demostrarselo y para eso tendría que acabar con su matrimonio, pero ... amaba a su hijo, aún así quería terminar con esa farsa que era su matrimonio, él estaba decidido... entonces... ¿que hacia allí ahora mismo? regresando a su casa, tambaleandose, con el aliento ahogado en licor.

Cuando ella había huido de sus brazos aquella noche, la reemplazo con una botella de sake , la reemplazo, cómo solía hacerlo cada vez que le pasaba por encima de su corazón, la había cambiado y siempre se arrepentía de eso... se recargo en la puerta del lujoso apartamento que decía ser su hogar.

Tenia la vista nubosa y el mundo girando le exigía darse unos minutos para respirar y ordenar no solo su mente, si no su alma, la cual andaba inquieta a pesar del litro de licor que fácilmente corría por sus venas. Fue en ese momento que entre el olor a licor, pudo diferenciar la dulce fragancia de Sakura, aun estaba en su abrigo... en un mundo ideal, sería físicamente ella la que estaría allí y no solo su olor, en un mundo ideal donde los sueños se cumple y el amor verdadero es eterno... pero este no era un mundo ideal... ella no estaba allí y seguramente estaría con Sasuke, rogándole amor, el mismo amor que él estaría dispuesto a regalarle sin condiciones, si nada por el estilo; seguramente las tácticas cariñosas de la pelirrosa, ya no habrían dado resultado, dejando en claro las verdaderas intensiones de su esposo... poder... ¿ y cómo se establece poder en una relación amorosa? De solo imaginárselo su estomago intento regresar el alcohol que ahora tenia en sus venas...ella.. entregándose como modo de disculpa por haberlo amado a él... dejando que el pelinegro la toque y borre sus propios besos, los cuales creyó haber tatuado en esa piel clara...

Sus pensamiento siguieron un tren que lo llevo a pensar... De seguro Sasuke, no la dejaría cuidarse, reclamándola como su esposa, otra arcada amenaza su garganta; quería borrar esa imagen desesperadamente de sus ojos, por lo que se llevó con todas sus fuerzas sus pesadas manos hacia su rostro, intentando ahuyentar a los demonios de su propia imaginación, pero el sentimiento de impotencia, de soledad e intranquilidad amenazaron con hacer caer las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos...

Pero esos sentimientos se convirtieron bajo la luz del alcohol y sus crueles imágenes, en odio, en rencor y en ira, un deseo de venganza... si Sakura, estaba entregándose a ese idiota, él haría lo mismo con su esposa, llenaría ese vació que sentía en su pecho.. con ese pensamiento en mente, giro la perilla y trató de caminar lo más sobrio posible, pues al fin y al cabo, su plan nunca funcionaria, si su esposa sospechaba que de nuevo andaba en plan de botellas, dejo su abrigo como una bandera de victoria, por ser el testigo en la silla de su habitación... su esposa descansaba tranquila sobre la cama matrimonial, por lo visto había logrado dormir a su pequeño hijo en la habitación que le correspondía... lo cual era perfecto...

Su mano se deslizó sobre la blanca piel de su esposa, llamando así su atención.

-¿Naruto-Kun...?!-lo llamó extrañada, aun entre la penumbra de la noche.

-Shh...- la verdad es que no quería escuchar su voz, ni sus gemidos ni sus palabras, no quería pues sabia perfectamente que al darse cuenta de la verdad, que aquella mujer entre sus manos no era Sakura-chan, lo apagaría de inmediato y no podría llevar su grandiosa victoria y venganza acabo.

Y así fue como cometió el error que lo llevo a esta situación, se haba dejado convencer de sus demonios, de sus propias inseguridades y del alcohol, pues esa noche, había hecho suya a una mujer que aunque legalmente lo era, no era así como lo sentía... pues esa noche Hinata no era Hinata, era Sakura para su alcoholizada mente, aunque la morena no tenia la gracia ni el fuego que desprendía la pelirrosa, no tenia su piel, sus ojos, su cabello perfecto sobre sus hombros, no tenia ese olor a cerezos y vainilla, no tenia la actitud dominante y a la vez suave que lo volvía loco y mucho menos tenia sus labios los cuales lo volvían loco...se requería de mucho alcohol para poderlas comparar y jurar que eran la misma persona, menos mal él habia tomado suficiente.

Lo suficiente también para que la mañana del día siguiente fuese un tormento, las luces, los ruidos y las nauseas debido al olor proveniente de la cocina lo abrumaban. Y así era siempre que tenia una noche con su esposa, ella se levantaba feliz a hacer el desayuno para ambos, y el se quedaba en cama con una resaca terrible, esto tampoco er justo para al Hyuga, ella cambien estaba viviendo una mentira a costa de él.

fue en ese momento que una resaca moral le recorrió el cuerpo, ¿qué demonios había hecho?... paso su mano por su rostro tratando de encontrarle sentido a las imágenes perdidas en lagunas de alcohol en su mente... Sakura-chan... suspiro fuertemente, ella era la razón de que su mundo estuviese patas arriba y él la habia dejado... él se lo habia permitido, así que la culpa era suya y solo suya.

Tomó sus pantalones de andar por casa y se dirigió hacia la cocina, dispuesto de una vez por todas de hablar con su esposa, le haría saber de sus verdaderos sentimientos, de como su vida ya no era la misma y omitiria la presencia de Sakura en su vida de una manera más allá de ser su mejor amiga. Pero esa decisión cambio dramáticamente, con solo la visión de su familia preparando el desayuno juntos, Hinata lucia radiante, alegre, como hacia mucho tiempo no la había visto y su pequeño hijo se veía en problemas con sus propios dibujos que hacia.

-Naruto-Kun! que bien que ya despiertas... Bolt esta teniendo un poco de problemas con su arte, quizas podrias ayudarlo, mientras yo termino de prepararte las tostadas que tanto te gustan- desvió de manera inmediata su ojos de la alegre mirada de su esposa, quién se aproximo para depositar un beso sobre sus labios, un sentimiento de culpa extremo se dejo caer sobre sus hombros... esta mujer era maravillosa, y era feliz... y hasta hace poco, para él eso era suficiente, ahora... ¿qué tenia él?... la vaga idea de que todo estaba de cabeza., cuando él mismo podia ponerlo todo tal como estaba y bastaba con simplemente aceptar que tenia que dejar a Sakura salir de su vida... aceptar que ella también tiene una familia y estaba bien con eso... ambos estaban bien con eso... podrían volver a estarlo... ella con Sasuke y él con Hinata... era solo volverse a acostumbrar... ¿no es así?

-Casi lo olvido, cariño, llamó la directora del hospital quiere agradecerte en persona, pero dice que como hoy no esta abierta la oficina del Hokage, te ruega que aceptes un almuerzo con ella en el hospital..- sus ojos azules se desviaron por primera vez de su propio dibujo para centrarse en su esposa, como si lo que le pidiera fuese el mismisimo cielo, salio de sus pensamientos y aceptó la invitación, por lo que tendría que estar listo cuanto antes.

Así fue como tras el rápido desayuno, salió por la puerta como un ciudadano común, caminaría tranquilo hasta llegar al hospital, pero antes una rubia cabellera, llamó su atención mientras arreglaba ciertos conjuntos florares en la afueras de su tienda.

Los ojos azules de Ino se fijaron con rabia en el Hokage... vaya... depronto las palabras de la mujer llegaron de nuevo a su mente.

-hoy hablare con ella- sentenció una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-¿... y que le dirás?-

\- que me iré... que tengo un trabajo muy importante y secreto, que claramente ella no siente lo mismo y que ambos debemos darle una oportunidad a nuestros matrimonios y ya...-

\- lo que creas que dejas atrás... sólo sera mucho mas grande cuando estés solo... ¿lo sabes?... supongo que ella no sabe lo que sientes aún...-

\- he tomado mi decisión, Ino, le daré una oportunidad a mi vida tal cual estaban.- elevó su mirada al cielo, esperando una señal.. Dios, cuanto daría por un consejo paternal, algo que le indicara que lo que estaba apunto de hacer era lo correcto, pero no llegó.

-... YYYYYYYY el Naruto proveniente de otro universo paralelo ha vuelto, felicitaciones, has tomado la peor decision de tu vida, pero espero que algo te haga abrir los ojos...-

\- déjame Ino, nadie sabe lo que es pasar por esto, despedirse de una persona tantas veces y creer que por fin has rehecho tu vida sin que su ausencia te afecte al punto de volverte loco, créeme nadie le ha dicho adios al amor de su vida tantas veces como yo lo he hecho...- a este punto la voz de Naruto se había quebrantado al igual su fachada de chico rudo.

-... quizás porque nadie ha tenido tantas oportunidades, Naruto...-

-Nos vemos, adiós- había tocado un punto tan sensible... oportunidades...señales... respiro profundo.

Su mente se había tomado un leve descanso mientras tomaba el almuerzo personal con la directora, el cual consistió principalmente en una serie de disculpas por su comportamiento y los siguientes eventos preparativos para el hospital.

cuando salió de la sala principal de la directora, se dio un pequeño paseo por el ala este... esperando valientemente por encontrarse con la pelirrosa y así aclarar la situación, plantearle la opción de mantener una relación únicamente de trabajo... pero la escena en la cual se encontró con su amadisima doctora conmovió su corazón, era ella, vestida de civil, lo cual significaba que en lugar de doctora era paciente o al menos cliente, por lo cual temió por su vida, pero recordó... ala este... pediatria.

Y lo vió, la pequeñita bebé, el mundo entero de Sakura, estaba allí, conectada maquinas, dormida porfin...

-Na...Naruto...- escucho la voz quebrada de la pelirrosa.

-Sakura-chan...- la observó de arriba a abajo, las bolsas bajo sus ojos, negras profundas, sus labios quebradizos y su palidez indicaban la terrible noche que había pasado, pudo presenciar el leve temblor que recorría ese pequeño cuerpo y entendió perfectamente.

-Naruto... Sarada, Sarada esta muy mal... no sabemos que el pasa... ella...ella ha convulsionado ...toda..toda la noche, Naruto...- sus lagrimas caían ahora por sus mejillas, sabia la entereza que tenia aquella hermosa mujer, así mismo como sabia que esas debían ser las primeras lagrimas que derramaba en toda la noche. Abrió sus fuertes brazos y ella cayó desplomada en ellos, aún olía a sake, pero era porque habia pasado derecho...

-Sh... todo esta bien, preciosa, lo sabes...- dijo suavemente contra su oido, mientras ella temblaba entre sollozos.

-lo... lo siento... es que... todo esto me abruma... Naruto... yo no sé que hacer.- paso su mano entre sus cabellos rosas. - mi madre, la trajó aquí, fue cuando fui por ella y vi la casa vacía que entendí lo que significaba, quizás si hubiese estado allí desde el principio, quizás estaría mejor...-

-No hay forma de que supieses eso, Sakura...-chan... no te culpes, ahora estas aquí ¿ no es así?- pudo sentir como ella se reafirmaba en su agarre hundiendo su rostro blanco entre el hombro moreno y el cuello del Hokage. Se quedó en silencio, no pregunto por el pelinegro... no era el momento.

-...se fue... por cierto, nos ha vuelto a dejar... anoche, se enfureció tanto, que decidió que era hora de volver a sus viajes.- una rabi profusa se dispuso por el cuerpo del rubio, quien reafirmo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la pelirrosa... pero entonces comprendió... esa era la señal celeste que tanto pedía, era esta.. ahí frente a él estaba la razón por la cual ellos dos se pertenecían el uno al otro, pues no hay nadie más en este mundo que pudiese llenar esa soledad más que ellos...

-yo estoy aquí...- susurro en su oído, acompañado de un suave beso en esa mejilla húmeda.

-sabría que vendrias...- susurro ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

SOOOOOOOO HERE WE GO AGAIN

all the love...

deje review ... los amo anyway!


	10. Abandonar

Hola... he revivido jajaja, lo siento mucho de verdad, lo siento, ca vez les cuento más de mi, empece un tratamiento antidepresivo y esas cosas y ando súper ocupada entre las terapias y el estudio, y mi hermosa relación a distancia.

NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, SOLO ES ENTRETENIMIENTO

-.-.-.-.-

Se sorprendió a sí mismo recostado en la banca del hospital, era madrugada del ultimo dia de hospitalización de la pequeña Sarada, una simple intoxicación había causado un caos no solo en el hospital, sino a la cabeza de su joven madre, quien ahora descansaba sobre el regazo del Hokage, la vió hermosa, recostada sobre su pecho mientras él se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el espaldar.

Sin duda, en otra vida, no le importaría despertar así en el hospital cuidando de su propio hijo en común, pero el simple hecho de recordarse a sí mismo que esa mujer que descansaba no era completamente suya, basto para despertarla.

-Sakura-chan...-dijo suavemente, intentando imponerse a su misma persona, que debía tomar un poco de distancia, pues entre los abrazos, los besos a hurtadillas de la noche, las múltiples noches que había pasado juntos cuidando a la pequeña, habían comenzado a levantar murmullos en la aldea, murmullos que ni él podía evitar escuchar, pero lo peor de todo, es que él no podía dar fe ser algo más con la doctora, estaban en ese punto de fragilidad como el hielo, momento en el que se sabe que se ama a alguien con una profundidad extrema, pero no es el momento ni el tiempo indicado.

-Sakura...- intento de nuevo, en vano, pues solo basto una pequeña sonrisa entre sueños por parte de la pelirrosa, para desarmarlo completamente, ¿quien era él para despertarla de un sueño alegre, después de todas esta pesadilla? Nadie, así que solo cubrió la cabeza de su mejor amiga con su mano, de manera protectora.

Había logrado aplazar esa reunión con Gaara, por ella, había quizás causado un gran revuelo en el mundo ninja, pues esta situación era critica y requerían de sus conocimientos, pero nada en el mundo, le importaba más que su mejor amiga, nada era extremadamente urgente para dejarla sola, él siempre había estado ahí para ella... en todo momento, incluso cuando no había querido estarlo, se había tragado su orgullo y había aceptado su realidad, este momento no sería la excepción y aunque Gaara había comprendido, estaba seguro que tenia que viajar pronto.

Depronto un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ese viaje implicaba 3 meses de estar lejos de su mejor amiga, su algo extraño que no comprendía, lejos de aquella mujer que siempre lo había logrado encontrar, seguir, tocar su corazón y su alma. 3 largos meses que significaba arriesgarse a perderle para siempre, tiempo suficiente, para que el imbécil de su mejor amigo regresara con una baldado de babas a reconquistar a la mujer que él le estaba robando lentamente entre tanto amor, comprensión, besos, caricias y complicidad.

Sintió el aire escaparse de sus pulmones, sabía que si se iba perdería la oportunidad de reconquistarla, de tenerla para siempre a su lado, por lo que había luchado tanto tiempo, se escaparía si él se iba, pero no podía descuidar su sueño tampoco, su aldea lo necesitaba.

Dejó correr sus dedos por el aterciopelado color rosa de los cabellos del amor de su vida, disfrutaba de su aroma real, cercano a él, sentía el compás de su respiración como aquella mañana en la que había jurado amor eterno, suave, lento, dormir con esa tranquilidad sólo era posible en sus brazos, la observo con devoción infinita, quería tenerla para siempre a su lado, por Dios, era su primer amor... su único amor... el verdadero y puro... y allí estaba él, procurando hacer que todas esas memorias durasen lo suficiente para convertirlas en algo eterno.

Sabía que sería perfectamente capaz de renunciar a su sueño, había desempeñado un gran papel de Hokage y aunque de verdad aún le faltaba un buen tiempo para seguir haciendo de este mundo un mejor lugar, el perderle no era algo fácil, renunciar a ese puesto era mil veces su opción si alguien le ponía a decidir entre ella y su actual empleo, siempre podría seguir siendo un Sensei importante para ganar dinero, siempre había una segunda opción, excepto para Sakura.

La dejaría decidir a ella...al fin y al cabo, el siempre era quien había dejado en claro sus sentimientos y definitivamente era su turno de decidir si quería o no estar con él.

La alegre noticia, los preparó en la mañana, Sarada podría ir a casa, al parecer una intoxicación con un alimento, habían causado una mala reacción del cuerpo de la niña, una sonrisa se dibujaba en la madre primeriza, quien con el corazón gigante la acogió en su regazo, era feliz de nuevo, pero al rubio le bastó solo una mirada para comprender, que era hora de retirarse.

-Me alegro que todo este bien, debo retirarme.- dijo con la voz apagada, los ojos verdes de su amada, ahora volvían a reflejar la misma indecisión de siempre, esa mirada, cargada de tanta culpa y a la vez tanto dolor, le llamó la atención al mundo real... ella seguía casada con Sasuke y por más que hayan pasado esa semana mágica, entre toda la pesadilla de Sarda, ahí había estado siempre al lado de ella, besándose de nuevo y acariciándose a escondidas del mundo... no podían regresar a lo mismo.

Una vez se había retirado de la feliz escena, regreso al trabajo, en su torre, encerrado en su oficina con su mano derecha, determinó que lo mejor era irse de aquel lugar, poner su mente al derecho de nuevo, dejar que termine, antes de que todo esto lo acabe a él.

-Shikamaru...escribele a Gaara, dile que mi viaje comenzara en unos días- dijo giradonse hacia la venta viendo el sol de medio día, principalmente evitando con aquel gesto que su mejor amigo allí presente viera la fugitiva lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

La semana de su viaje se aproximaba y los frios encontrones con el amor de su vida, los pocos saludos y menos despedidas, le hacia reafirmar que irse era la mejor opción; era una tarde cualquiera, caminaba a su casa temprano, pues debia terminar de dejar algunos arreglos listos desde su hogar para emprender el viaje, pero su camino fue interrumpido por una rubia, a la cual estaba comenzar a odiar.

\- De todas las personas con quien podría cruzarme, tenias que ser tú, cuando por fin tengo la cabeza, más clara que nunca-

\- También me alegró de verte...¿Sabe Sakura que te vas?- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Ino.

-yo no sé lo he dicho...- levanto los brazos, escondiendo su mirada en el camino.

\- se ha de enterar rápido, lo sabes... - le comentó la rubia.

-¿y que pasa si se lo digo, Ino? además, recuerdame que le prohíba a Shikamaru hablar contigo- su tonó de voz expresaba la frustración y tristeza que sentia.

-En el peor de los casos, nada, en el mejor... conseguiría que te quedaras...-dijo con algo en su mirada que no podía identificar, ¿compasión? ¿pena? ¿ilusión?

-Eso no sucederá, Ino...- se apresuró a decir el Hokage.

-Cada vez que mires las estrellas, veras su rostro, no puede huir de ella, Naruto...- hablaba con un dolor, que parecía conocer a la perfección, el rubio recordó, que hacia unos cuantos años, ella habia pasado por esa misma situación, un dolor amargo de una amor no correspondido, una tristeza amarga, quizás por eso se preocupaba por él, ella sabía lo que era tener un corazón roto por el primer amor de su vida.

-pero puedo intentarlo...-pasó de largo, sabia que llegaría aquel rumor a su pelirrosa, así que cerró los ojos intentando recuperarse del dolor en su pecho al sentir su corazón romperse, pues sabía que el momento más doloroso de su vida, vendría pronto a tocar su puerta.

Esa misma mañana, cuando pasaba por el hospital para llegar a su área de trabajo por el hospital, fue interceptado por una cabello rosa y un olor conocido.

-Necesitamos hablar...- le dijo la chica, unos cuantos centímetros más baja de lo que él era.

-Vaya... eso fue rápido, te felicito Ino- dijo irónico, intentando que su corazón no volviese a romperse justo allí, debía ser fuerte y darle la cara a su preciosa mujer, para darle a entender que era su turno de decidir, que era ella la que debía dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Así lo solucionas?- soltó de repente la joven doctora, una vez habian llegado al patio donde habia bailado aquella noche mágica, una vista perfecta de la montaña que había sido una vez objeto de las travesuras de Naruto y ahora era su representación fisica.

\- ¿de que hablas?- preguntó el Hokage con las manos dentro de su capa, enterrando sus uñas entre sus palmas, intentando contener el dolor frente a ella.

\- Te vas...- dijó más indignada de lo que intentaba demostrar.

-ujum...-afirmó con desdén el rubio.

-..así que cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, prefieres huir...-respondió más indignado aún.

-pues esa es la idea, Sakura-chan, si... -

-aah... muy maduro, Naruto- elevo sus manos, para luego cruzarlas delante de su pecho, intentando darse un poco más de valor.

-¿qué quieres que haga, Sakura-chan? tengo responsabilidades que asumir, y prefiero mil veces cuidar mi puesto como Hokage, a verte como tu esperas desesperada por un hombre que no te amará, no gracias...-contestó dolido el rubio, pero manteniéndose con firmeza, quería llorar, gritarle y al mismo tiempo abrazarle, pero no, no debía.

\- esperaba que al menos te despidieras...- lanzó con decepción y unas cuantas lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, le costaría admitirlo, pero esas palabras le habían dolido no solo por su verdad, si no porque en ese momento, pudo darse cuenta el dolor que le causaba a su mejor amigo.

-ah sí... la escena del adiós...la he recreado una y mil veces en mi cabeza, voy con todo mi amor a contarte acerca de mi viaje, me miras con dolor y la misma vez con ese "no naruto, no puedo hacer nada", pero luego llega tu sarcasmo y me voy sin conseguir lo que fui a buscar...- el dolor en su pecho era insoportable, pero debía mantenerse firme, no cedería aquella vez.

-¿que quieres, Naruto?- pregunto con ira en sus ojos, se sentía abandonada, como por milesima vez en su vida, por la persona que jamás creyó que lo haría, lo único seguro en su vida.

-Nunca me dices que me quede...-dejo caer sus manos al lado de su cuerpo frio.

-esa no es mi decisión... Naruto... -

-si que lo es, Sakura-chan, siempre lo ha sido, puede que te asuste tomarla pero seamos sinceros, la decisión de estar juntos o no estar juntos, siempre... siempre ha sido tuya- El Hokage, por fin dejo salir su corazón y con el dolor infinito, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y la miro de manera fija a sus ojos hermosamente verdes.

-todo lo que te he pedido es tiempo...-una mano pálida se enrredo en sus cabellos rosas, dejandole en claro la frustración que sentía.

-y es exactamente lo que tienes... otros 3 meses más...- sonrió de manera irónica, mientras con sus manos morenas apretaba un poco sus brazos en manera comprensiva, amenazó con irse tras esas palabras, pero una mano lo tomo de su uniforme de Hokage, frenandoló en seco.

-tal vez este indecisa, pero al menos no huyó, has o dí lo que quieras, pero en el fondo se trata de lo mismo, Naruto... de abandonar...- la voz de la chica se habia suavizado, ahora lo miraba con un poco menos de dolor en sus ojos verdes, era su corazón el que hablaba, queria dejarle en claro que la estaba dejando sola.

-¿abandonar?...¿que yo abandonó? cierra los ojos...- le indicó el ojiazul, la pelirrosa lo miró desconfiada, pero conforme a sus manos tomaba su cintura, con tanta suavidad que la volvían loca. - ahora ábrelos- lo tenia cerca y ese olor le trajo un montón de recuerdos, un baile, una fiesta hace semana atrás... ella corriendo tras un hombre que jamás la ha amado, dejándolo sólo... una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, de verdad no se merecí a ese hombre.

-...este no es el final que yo quería para nosotros...-susurró algo indignada a la vez que se limpiaba con tanta fuerza y a la vez de manera desgarradora, que creyó hacerse daño.

\- yo tampoco, Sakura-chan, pero es el final que tenemos ¿no?- sonrió de medio lado, con un profundo dolor en su pecho y con unas cuantas lagrimas amenazando con escaparse de sus ojos.

-Si... creo que si...- dijo bajando la mirada la pelirrosa, para luego marcharse con la cabeza gacha y de lado contrario, ell Hokage, siguió su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NO ME ODIEN, NO HA TERMINADO ALLI...

jajajaja...un abrazo a todos, porfa dejen reviews y perdon abandonarlos, espero entiendan... los quiero mucho.

un abrazo


	11. El ojo del huracan

Holaaa! actualizo más temprano de lo normal :D espero que dejen más reviews, es lo que de verdad me anima a seguir esta historia, además de las personas que le dan a fav o follow 3

Ya he sido clara escribo esto por entretenimiento, los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabía que ella llegaría en cualquier momento, nervioso, se movía de un lado a otro... había sido arriesgado, si alguien lo hubiese visto realizar aquella locura, la cual estaba escrita sobre su rostro en aquella pared con un rojo vivo "PÍDEME QUE ME QUEDE"; quizás ahora estaría preso y hubiese sido una sentencia de muerte para todos sus sueños, la verdad, era que esa locura, le recordaba lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por la mujer que amaba, la adrenalina de su amor, las diferentes subidas y bajadas de aquella relación, lo volvían cada vez más su antiguo ser y eso lo hacia feliz, y es que cualquier cosa que él hiciese por Sakura, le recordaba más quien era él y cual era su camino ninja.

La tarde cayó y con eso el flujo de las personas por aquel sendero que conducía hacia el restaurante favorito de Sakura, parecía desaparecer, perfecto para poder hablar con la mujer de sus sueños, aquella mañana después de hablar con Sakura, comprendió que quizás estaba actuando de una manera egoísta, pues no había sido completamente sincero con sus sentimientos y que era lo que él deseaba de parte de ella. Siempre había creído que por el simple hecho de actuar, había cubierto toda necesidad de decirle que la amaba más que a nadie, no era justo con ella, ues a pesar de las veces que habia actuado con todo el amor, se había convertido en rutina, algo en lo que él se equivocaba, por lo cual en esta ocasión actuaria de manera correcta, no le dejaría paso a la duda y la confusión, sería directo y conciso, iría directo a su corazón y de allí sacaría todas las palabras que debía decir, para hacer que la decisión que tomara Sakura, no le dejará más pasajes para esta montaña rusa que se habia convertido en su relación.

Cuando identifico el caminar que hacia que su corazón parase de latir por unos segundos, sonrió.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Sakura-chan?- le hablaba con todo el cariño que podía, la amaba y una sonrisa se posó en los labios del rubio, pues los ojos verdes de la chica no estaba dirigidos hacia él.

Estaba vestida de manera sencilla, aún tenía la bata del hospital y su cabello recogido, sus ojos encima de su rostro de piedra, queriendo entender que era lo que sucedía allí, volvió a mirarlo a él y es que ciertamente, no esperaba verlo allí, pues en su mente tenía entendido que iba camino a su restaurante favorito a las afueras de la aldea para beber y hablar con su mejor amiga, aprovechando que esa noche libre la tendría para ella debido al ofrecimiento de su madre de cuidar a Sarada.

-hable con Ino, ella hablo contigo, y créeme no fue sencillo convencerla de este plan después de que le comentaste como termino todo entre nosotros dos, pero supongo que en esta ocasión ella esta de mi parte.- sonrió el rubio, pues se sentía tranquilo o eso creía, le estaba hablando con su alma en sus labios.

Los ojos verdes de la chica, seguía mostrando una gran confusión, pero no podía evitar escapar una tenue sonrisa.

-Naruto, ¿qué significa esto?-dejó escapar su amada pelirrosa mientras con una leve sonrisa, bajo su mirada azul, hablaba con un tono tranquilo, parecía quererle hacer entender a esa mujer, que esta vez no iba a discutir...

-Significa que tienes razón, que irme a este viaje seria darme por vencido con todo lo que hemos vivido y no estoy preparado para hacer eso ahora mismo, pero también significa que necesito saber si tú tampoco estas dispuesta a darte por vencida conmigo, entonces, con todo esto dicho, podemos pasar al mensaje que hay en mi hermosos rostro de Hokage en aquella montaña, que es un buen mensaje de auxilio que creo que habla por si solo...- con una tenue sonrisa el rubio se giro hacia la montaña, observando el mismo mensaje una vez más "PÍDEME QUE ME QUEDE".

-Pasé unas dos horas desde mi oficina observando aquella montaña, queriendo encontrar una manera de hacerte entender todo lo que hay en mi corazón, para expresarlo de alguna forma que llegara a ti con tanto amor como el que siento por ti, una vez que pude encontrar la manera más significativa para hacerlo, haciéndote entender que puedo renunciar a mi puesto de Hokage por ti, por tu amor, así que con esto resuelto, es tu turno de observar- Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio, mientras con un paso lento se fue caminando en sentido contrario, dejando a una transtornada Sakura.

Los días pasaron, hasta llegar el día antes de la fecha que habían acordado los Hokages para empezar su viaje, esto quería decir que era la fecha limite para que el destino del rubio cambiase para siempre, sea cual fuera la decisión que tomara la pelirrosa; se había mostrado tranquilo las veces que se veía por las calles, incluso parecía que se sonrieran de manera cariñosa como cuando eran amigos, todo para no llevar a presionar a la joven, aunque no habían cruzado palabra alguna, mas que un saludo formal en los encuentro entre amigos que a veces ocurrían.

La paciencia del Hokage parecía perderse con cada uno de los segundos que hacia que aquella tarde se fueran más lenta de lo que realmente era, habia preparado ya todo en casa, Hinata estaba informada, al igual que todos sus amigos que partiría en aquella misión, incluso la esposa de Shikamaru, había enviado algunos detalles para Gaara.

Miro de nuevo a su colega, quien le regresó la misma mirada. -¿Preocupado, Hokage?-

-No o bueno sí, pero nada importante.- intento alivianar la carga pues mentir ya no era una opción.

-Naruto, sabes que debes hablar con alguien de lo que te pasa, de un tiempo hacia aquí, has estado distraído y con la mente perdida... ¿qué es lo que no te deja ser tú?-

-Shikamaru, ¿amas a Temari?-

-... ¿ a qué se debe esa pregunta, Naruto?-

-¿has amado a alguien más que no sea tu esposa?- insistió el líder de la aldea a su mano derecha.

-...- un leve suspiro cansado salió de los labios entreabiertos del Nara, quien parecía darse por vencido.

-Sí... ¿Es Sakura lo que te atormenta, verdad?-

Bastó una leve afirmación con su cabeza, para que el silencio diera a entender por fin el dolor que cargaba aquel hombre.

-Naruto... eres un hombre casado con una persona que realmente no amas...supongo que ya has hablado con Ino al respecto, para que me hicieses esas preguntas, demonios...esto si que es problemático-

-¿qué debo hacer, Shikamaru?- parecía y sentía morirse.

-Amarla... Naruto, detesto sonar cursi, odio tener que ser yo quien te dé lo que ni yo mismo pude aplicar- El Nara, sonrió con dolor en el rostro, mientras encendía un cigarrillo. - comprende, que soy el menos indicado y el más hipócrita si te digo que debes luchar y separarte de Hinata, yo no pude hacerlo, no me daba la conciencia para simplemente para decirle a Temari, que jamás la he amado más que a nadie en el mundo, pero tampoco me daba la vida para traicionar lo sagrado de un matrimonio, vi crecer al hijo de mi Sensei sin un padre, no podía aceptar algo así para mi propia sangre.- dio una gran calada de humo y la dejo escapar entre sus labios entre abiertos. - Es por eso que decidí solo amarla, desde la distancia...sin ataduras, sin dolor... así-

La noche llegó y con este pensamiento en mente del Hokage, camino entre la multitud, creyendo y luego confirmando el hecho de ver a un grupo de conocidos, sus amigos, en la calle reunidos, entre ellos estaba la ella doctora, quien sonreía hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre él, una linea tensa reemplazo su sonrisa a medida que trataba de huir de los ojos azules.

-EH! pero si es nuestro héroe... de seguro que tiene mucho que hacer Hokage-sama- la voz de su amigo perruno llego a sus oídos, al que sonrió con alegría.

-tienes razón, ya esperaba verte por aquí, teníamos pensado ir a verte, queremos despedirte y enviar contigo unas cosas para Gaara, así que vamos a comer!- el entusiasmo de Lee, era evidente, le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos, así que aceptó.

La comida se hizo amena, estaba todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron novatos a excepción de Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sai y Neji, era agradable y las risas eran suficientes para cubrir ausencias y era feliz, por un momento se sintió pequeño de nuevo, hasta tal punto que no tuvo que ocultar sus ojos de devoción hacia Sakura, como cuando era pequeño, era un reflejo cada vez que reía, el buscarla a ella para que su corazón sintiese un calor profundo y la encontró, tenia las mejillas rojas de tanto reír y unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, sonrió ... amarla... solo amarla sin ataduras.

Cuando la noche llego a su fin, pudo ver como su pelirrosa salió del local de ramen, intentando tomar un poco de aire, fue allí donde buscó obtener respuestas, pero el solo llegar hasta ella, lo dejó helado, esamirada, no era algo que no sospechara, pero verlo de frente hacia que su cuerpo se sintiera con un dolor profundo.

-No puedo hacerlo, Naruto, no puedo darte una razón para que te quedes y renuncies a tus sueños, tengo tanto trabajo como madre y doctora, que no me queda tiempo para procesar como me siento respecto a ti o ante Sasuke...-unos bbrazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura, que la apegaban a un calor de cuerpo masculino hizo que se silenciara.

-Ya has tomado tu decisión... te dije que seria sencillo...- la voz de Naruto tenia una carga emocional que aún la doctora no pudo descifrar fácilmente, la dejo ir y la miro profundamente a los ojos.

-creo.. que sí...- sintió sus palabras desvanecer, no estaba segura en lo absoluto de esa decisión.

-si... no fue tan difícil, cierto?- esta vez las palabras de Naruto tenían una nota más fácil de comprender, era dolor.- Si la hubieses tomado semanas antes, nos hubiese ahorrado tanto tiempo y tanto dolor...-se llevó una mano hasta la frente, para luego ocultar su dolor con una sonrisa amarga.

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de la pareja ahora destruida emocionalmente, era la joven rubia.

-Creo que necesito el dinero de la cuenta... lo siento chicos...- interrumpió realmente apenada.

-claro, claro... ya mismo voy a dar mi parte- la doctora paso por entre los jóvenes rubios.

Una mirada fría se poso en su espalda - Sakura-Chan...-

-Si...- se giró de manera inocente.

-¿ no planeas despedirte?- pregunto con dolor.

-adios Naruto...-dijo simplemente a medida que se alejaba.

Los ojos azules de la joven se posaron en Naruto, quien simplemente se alzó de brazos y se fue por su camino. - te dejo mi parte en la oficina del Hokage, gracias Ino-

La noche paso lenta, a penas el sueño pudo llegar a él 2 horas antes de tener que levantarse, se sentía extraño, derrotado tras la más dura batalla de su vida... el dolor era fuerte, pero seguía viviendo, que era lo más irónico de todo, se sentía muerto pero lo único que lo desmentía era que su corazón y cuerpo físico funcionaban aún, le brindó un beso de despedida a su esposa, quien tenia a un pequeño rubio en sus brazos que no paraba de llorar.

Llegó al punto de encuentro, donde lo esperaban la segunda linea de defensa Anbu, su mano derecha, su sensei de toda la vida y Sai, quienes le sonreían de manera amigable.

\- Es un milagro que llegues pronto... Kakashi-Sensei...-

-para todo hay una primera vez en la vida- se sonrió bajo la mascara.

\- Vamonos... no podemos dejar formar a nadie, no les demos la oportunidad- aviso Shikamaru, quien dió la orden de salida a la segunda división de las defensas Anbu, para luego salir el mismo seguido de sus compañeros.

Después de unos minutos de camino, todos frenaron en seco, alguien los seguía...

-NARUTOOOOO... NARUTO, NARUTO...-reconocieron la voz todos los presentes, una sonrisa se formo en todos, menos en el Hokage , quien miraba con cierto dolor como la figura de la pelirrosa salia cansada entre la espesa bruma de la mañana y las ramas de los arboles, llevaba una pequeña mochila y se encontraba vestida como siempre que tenian una misión.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Sakura-chan?- dijo con voz indiferente, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, cuando la verdad su alma se habia congelado en ese preciso momento.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo intentando recuperar el aliento con esfuerzo, sin duda habia que utilizr gran parte de su energía en esconder su chakra y al mismo tiempo correr hasta ellos.

-no no no, muy tarde para esto ahora, me voy, así que no puedes detenerme, por lo que ni lo intentes- el rubio se giro sobre su eje, para encontrarse que sus compañeros lo habían dejado solo, trato de no quererlos asesinar, pues lo habían dejado solo en lo que era el momento más dificil de su vida.

-No, no es eso de lo que quiero hablar.- se puso frente al Hokage en una rama de un árbol.

-¿entonces que vienes a decir? quieres decir adiós de nuevo, quieres meter un poco más el dedo en la herida, ¿cierto?- se acerco hasta el lugar donde estaba la pelirrosa.

-no quiero detenerte, no quiero ser detenida, de eso se ha tratado nuestras vidas siempre... detenernos los unos a los otros... peor no tú...tú me has retado, eres diferente, has estado allí siempre en cada paso de ese crecimiento... entonces...-parecía nerviosa, temblaba, pero una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Sakura-chan... por lo que puedo percibir ya me llevan más de 10 kilómetros de ventaja, así que si hay un punto, te agradezco de sobremanera, que llegues a él pronto.- parecía dolido y no lo culpaba, él no sabía que había hablado toda la noche con su mejor amiga de cosas tan importantes, que le habia hecho abrir los ojos, así que con aquella prisa, decidió dejar salir lo primero que se le viniera al corazón.

-Te amo...Naruto... lo sé desde el momento que me besaste, incluso antes que eso, por más aterrador que esto sea no quiero seguir huyendo de esto y no quiero que esto huya de mi... lo que más quiero es ser feliz contigo!- los ojos azules del rubio parecían incrédulos fijos en su sonrisa, lo que hizo que esa sonrisa se le contagiara.

-wo... entonces ¿qué haremos, Sakura-chan?-Naruto la miro con una felicidad inexplicable, había llegado a lo más profundo esa noche, para que esa misma mañana lo elevasen a lo más alto, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que le recordaba lo vivo que se encontraba.

-Quiero ir contigo, Naruto...-una sonrisa burlona de su amante la hizo reaccionar, un leve golpe.

-¿tú qué?... ¿estas loca?- le dij con una sonrisa aún más grande en su rostro el joven.

-no, quiero seguirte, quiero estar contigo... no quiero detenerme...-le dijo a medida que se acercaba al Hokage.

-¿pero y Sarada, tu madre, el hospital... te necesitan Sakura-chan...?-los brazos níveos de la joven se enrrollaron en el cuello del rubio, quien poso sus manos sobre la cintura de la doctora.

-No más de lo que yo te necesito... Naruto, ya he visto muchas veces como te pierdo y te dejo ir... no esta vez-sintió el aliento de la joven sobre sus labios y rápidamente la atrapó en un beso, se sentía tan feliz...

-esta bien, vamos...-dijo la joven quien salto a la siguiente rama, cuando un brazo fuerte rodeo su cintura de manera juguetona.- ah ah aha ah...- negó el Hokage a su ido de manera negativa y juguetona. - ¿quién te ha autorizado?...

una mirada sorpresa en los ojos verdes de la chica, le hizo escapar una risa alegre desde el fondo de su corazón. - Sakura-chan, ¿quieres ser mi médica de esta misión?- le dijo a medida que besaba juguetonamente su mejilla.

-Claro- sonrió la chica de manera supremamente feliz.

-Bien vamos, que nos han dejado tirados...- tomó rápidamente a la joven entre sus brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaban siguiendo a sus amigos.

-¿pero como?- confundida lo miró.

\- aún tengo un par de secreto bajo la manga.- le guiñó un ojo azul mientras la ponía en el suelo.

Esta sería el ojo del huracan, definitivamente ... nadie sabia que les esperaba...

-.-.-.-.-.-.

DEJEN REVIEW gracias por leer :)

un abrazo y gracias por su apoyo


End file.
